Hate Vs Love
by Gina.xox.Zanessax3
Summary: Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. What happens when Zeke, Sharpay's Boyfriend throws the biggest spring break party? Will they connect? Or will hatrid fly more? Read 'Hate Vs. Love'
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. What happens when Zeke, Sharpay's Boyfriend throws the biggest spring break party? Will they connect? Or will hatrid fly more? Read 'Hate Vs. Love'

Gabriella entered the halls greeted by 'hi's' and 'you look good' from the guys. She was East High's Golden queen of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. She was the most popular girl in school. But her enemy...Troy Bolton. She hated him and he hated her. Troy Bolton was a jock. He was also very popular and knew how to get under her skin. All the girls liked him. But not Gabriella. Same with her she got asked out everyday. She couldnt blame herself she was pretty hot.

"Hey Gabs." Shapay said walking up to her best friend.

"Hey Shar! You look hot today." Gabriella complimented as she walked by Troy who was checking her out and she noticed. "Would you quit staring at my ass?" She asked as all the boys around her whistled.

"Why?" Troy challenged.

"Cuz, your an idiot!" Gabriella said walking as he grabbed her hand. "Eww, dont touch me!" she said squrming as though he had coodies.

"You know you want me." Troy said as she scoffed.

"Never." she said walking away with Sharpay.

"She wants me." Troy said as they laughed.

"And you ask why I hate him?" Gabriella shrieked rolling her eyes at her best friends behavior.

"He's not annoying." Sharpay said going into defense mode.

"Are...are you serious?" Gabriella stuttered. "He is soo annoying!" Gabriella exclaimed. Sharpay just rolled her eyes as Gabriella beagn talking again. "And just because your little Zekeykins hangs out with him doesnt mean ill be nice." Gabriella said as they entered homeroom and sat in their seats.

"One, you dont call him that only I do. And Two. If you dont be nice your not coming to the party." Sharpay said as Gabriella went wide eyed.

"Fine! Dont invite me to your little party." Gabriella said turning away.

"Fine I wont." Sharpay said admiring her nails. "3..2..1"

"Please, please, please Shar. Dont leave me like this." Gabriella faked cried as Sharpay applaused herself.

_'Works all the time.' "_Will you be nice to him?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella shrieked.

"Okay fine! Gosh. What you want me to flick my hair next." Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah sure why not." Sharpay said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Gooood morning by wonderful class." Ms. Darbus sang.

"..Um..Good morining." Everyone said in usion alittle scared.

"Today is seat changing day." Ms.Darbus said getting out the kists as everyone chattered wondering who they would sit next to.

**A/N: They are not gonna have desks anymore. They will have only one table and two people will sit at it. Just like science labs.)**

"Now shall we begin?" Ms. Darbus asked as everyone happily said 'yes'.

"Sharpay and Zeke." Sharpay sqealed because she was sitting next to her boyfriend. "Ryan and Kelsi." _'aw cute couple'_ "Chad and Taylor. _'Chad and Taylor!! Omg thats funny. I wish her luck.'_ "Troy and Gabriella."

**Gabriella's POV**

I was laughing to myself when Taylor and Chad got put together. But then I heard my name and Troy's. This wasnt funny what so ever.

"What?!" I heard Sharpay smirk. I stuck my tounge out at her. "Ms.Darbus you cant put us together. You see we hate eachother and--"

"Gabriella I suggest you move to your new seat or Detention." I quickly got up not wanting to go to Detention and moved to my new seat. I got their first then Troy.

"I hate you." Troy whispered as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? Nice to know." I said not paying any attention to him.

Ms.Darbus continued with the list. I couldnt pay any attention at all. i felt to eyes on me. I turned to see Troy's eyes staring at me.

"Quit it!" I whispered harshly.

"Im not doing anything." He said acting all innocent.

_'Loser.'_

"Okay im going to start out with this." Ms.Darbus began. "Each of you will get a piece of paper to tell me how you feel about your new partner." She said passing out paper.

_'this is going to be fun.'_ I thought.

"Hmm..Troy. I hate him. Hes the worst person I ever met!" I said thinking out loud.

"I really hate you Montez." He said as I laughed.

"Same here."

We got our papers. I began writing.

_Troy Bolton:_

_I hate him, hes annyoing.._" I couldnt write that. Even if I really hated him. I looked over to Troy to see him into deep writing. I really wanted to see but I couldnt. His cute, sandy hair was blocking the me. Woah. Did I just say that? Stop Gabs. I sighed and continued thinking. I erased what I just wrote and began thinking. I promised Shar I would be nice so here goes nothing.

_Troy: _

_Even though we hate eachother I hope we can be good friends._

Not bad. I thought. I mean it was short but o me it had alot of meaning. I stared at my wonderful piece of art until the bell rang. _Yes! Im free!_

**Troy's POV**

I was thinking of what to write about Gabriella._ Why is it so hard to write about girls? Well here goes nothing. I promised Zeke I wouldnt be mean to her._

Gabriella

_I hope we can be friends no matter how much we hate eachother. Lets hope that hate will go away._

_P.S- She's really pretty._

I sighed amazed at my work. The bell rang and everyone handed in their papers. Gabriella got up from her seat and handed in her paper. I did the same.

**No ones POV**

Gabriella walked out of Homeroom to go to her next class. Math. She loved that class. I mean how couldnt she? She was captin of the Scholastic Decathlon team. Gabriella walked to her next class that she didnt have with Sharpay. She sat down next to her friend Vanessa. Vanessa was like Gabriella's mom. Always so protective.

"Ness.."Gabriella whined. "Ness?" She asked seeing that her friend was sleeping in deep sleep. _doesnt this girl get any sleep at home?_ "Vanessa!" Gabriella screamed in her ear.

"What?! I didnt put gum in Mrs. Ladermans cofee mug!" she said hearing gasps erupt the room. "Carry on." she said as everyone carried on with their business.

"You did that?!" Gabriella asked as Vanessa glared at her.

"Why did you scream in my gear Gabs?" She asked un clogging her eat.

"Because you didnt wake up. Im sorry mommy can you forgive me?" She asked puting like a baby.

"Aw, yes I can." she said giving her a hug. "I heard about the 'Seat Changing' in homeroom." Vanessa said as Gabriella groaned.

"I know. I sit next to _him_" Gabriella said as Vanessa laughed.

"Good luck with that. But hes nice dony worry." Vanessa informed as Gabriella screeched.

"Why is the world do cruel? Why??" Gabriella whined hitting her head on the desk.

"Its okay." Vanessa said in a sorry voice.

Gabriella was happy that school had finally ended. She couldnt wait to go home and pick out her outfit for Zeke's big party. His parents were going on vacation so that meant..Biggest Party of the year. Gabriella sighed as she enterd her Audi her mom had gotten her for her 17th Birthday. It was brand new.

"I wanna die. Die. Die." Gabriella said as she hit her head non stop on the wheel. "Just chill Gabs." she said to herself.

Gabriella got home in 15 mins. She got out of her car to see Lucille Bolton. Troy's mom. Yep they lived right next door, which caused Gabriella to hate him more. Lucille didnt know Gabriella and Troy hated eachother. Everytime they were around her theywould act all swwet and nice but as soon as she left it was back to normal._ Hating Eachother._

"Hey Gabriella!" Lucille yelled as Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Lucille." She said as she walked up her steps to enter her house. "Mommy!!" Gabriella whined stepping into her house.

"Gabi whats wrong?" Anna asked coming down the stairs. Their house was pretty big and Gabriella didnt understand why her mom needed all this space.

"I have to sit next to Troy in homroom now." Gabriella whined as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please Gabs. You guys will love eachother one day dont worry!" she said as Gabriella groaned walking up the stairs to her room.

**Okay!! that was very long to me...my hands are in pain!! lol!! Well hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!! love you guys!!**

**xxGina**

**P.S- If you guys have a Youtube you can chat with me because im online right now just tell me who you are and say im from Fanfic so I can know! byebye luv you guys again!**

**xx**


	2. The Party

Disclaimer:I dont own nada!

Gabriella walked up to her room. She flopped down on her bed getting ready to look for her outfit. She walked into her huge closet. She was happy that she picked this room. She could have picked another room that had two beds but what for? Blondie? Blondie was Gabriella puppy.

"Roof!" Blondie came in running to Gabriella.

"Hey cute face!" Gabriella said admiring her dog.

"Roof!" she barked again as Gabriella giggled.

"Okay. Im gonna put you down now mommy has to look for an outfit m'kay?" Gabriella said as Blondie licked her cheek and ran away. Gabriella sighed and continued looking for an outfit. She wanted to look fabulous for Zeke's party. I mean everyone was gonna anyways. Gabriella spent 3 hours on what to wear**(holy moley!! I sometimes take that long only if I really wanna look hot! :)) j.p)** She went to bed early so she could get a head start in the morining.

**(Im gonna make school short because I wanna get to the party :)**

Gabriella walked down the halls of East High as she was greeted with 'hi's and 'you look really hot' by guys again. She was about to walk past Troy when she remembered her promise to Sharpay.

_'Be nice.'_ Gabriella told herself. Gabriella plumped her hair making sure it was perfectly fine. _woah am I becoming Sharpay?_ She walked past Troy but he didnt seem to notice. She was about to walk away when someone grabbed her hand.

"Hey babe" Ethan said. Ethan was the school's biggest perve.

"Get off me." Gabriella said squirming her hand away.

"Aw, c'mon babes one kiss." He said seductivly as Gabriella stepped back.

"No!" Now Gabriella had everyone's attention. Including Troy's. "Kiss me and ill kill you." Gabriella warned because he was now very close to her.

"Wanna bet?" He asked and placed a wet kiss on her lips. "Your a good kisser." he said as everyone laughed. He began walking away when Gabriella tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned Gabriella flipped kicking him in the chin causing him to fall. Troy widened his eyes as he saw what just happened.

"Oh..my" Chad began as Gabriella retrieved her stuff. "Where did you learn how to fight chick?" Chad asked as she smiled.

"I use to be a cheerleader. See you later!" She said walkign away leaving everyone shocked.

Gabriella walked to homeroom getting applaused for kicking Ethan's ass. She sat at her table. Then Troy walked in and sat at his seat. She couldnt help but look at him. He looked _'hot_' today. His hair was wet probably from his shower and it covered his eye. But Gabriella knew she had to stop. I mean they were enimies.

**Troy's POV**

I walked to my seat and sat down. I looked at Gabriella. she looked really pretty. Her locks dropped past her shoulders. She was wearing a baby blue tracksuit with brown uggs. She wore light make up. She had natrual beauty. I knew I had to stop beacuse we were enimies. I decided to talk to her.

"Nice Fight." I said as she looked at.

"Thanks." She replied then turned her attention to her phone. She was some what texting. _why do girls text so much?_

**No ones POV**

School was finally over. Everyone was chattering about Zeke's big party tonight. Like it was a big deal. Okay it was. Gabriella walked to her locker to see Zeke, Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi.

"Um, am I being arrested?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay shook her head.

"No dumbo! I want you to meet Jason, Taylor, and Kelsi." Sharpay said as Gabriella made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Gabriella said as they shook hands. "I already know Taylor shes in my class." Gabriella said as they linked arms.

"Yup. So Gabs are you gonna go to Zeke's Party tonight?" Taylor asked as she nodded.

"Wait, you two know eachother already?" Chad asked Taylor shook her head at his slowness.

"No really?" Gabriella said sarcastically. "Is he always this slow?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded.

"Your talking to him?" Taylor asked.

"Hey! I have a name." Troy said as Gabriella laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Your talking to lunkhead?" Taylor asked as Gabriella laughed more.

"You think thats funny?" Troy asked as Gabriella stopped laughing.

"No". Gabriella smiled agian then burst out laughing. "OKay, it was!" she said trying to control her laughing.

"Do you guys dont hate eachother?" Zeke asked as Gabriella looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Of course I still dislike him." Gabriella said as Troy nodded.

"Isnt it obvious." Troy said as Sharpay groaned.

"when are to two gonna like eachother?" Sharpay asked Gabriella let out a small laugh.

"Never. Now I would like to get to my locker please." Gabriella said as they all moved away from her locker. "Thank you." she said getting her stuff out.

"Hey Gabriella!" A voice yelled as Gabriella turned around to see Vanessa calling her. Vanesas was Sharpay cousin and they were like sisters.

"Nessy!!" Gabriella sqealed as they hugged.

"Hey! Hi Shar! Hey, Zeke, Tay, Kels and Jason." She said purposly missing Chad and Troy.

"Ahem." Troy said as she turned to him.

"Oh! sorry. Hi loser." Vanessa said as Gabriella smirked and Troy glared at her.

"It was funny." She said as Vanessa smiled innocently.

Vanessa had long dark brown hair that passed her shoulders. She had pericing green eyes and tanned skin. She was very pretty. And she hated Troy also.

"Are you guys going to the party tonight?" Zeke asked as Vanessa nodded.

"Ness you should have seen what I did this morning." Gabriella said as Vanessa sqealed.

"I heard. That serves him right. Never mess with a Montez." Vanessa said as they did their girl handshake.

"You guys are weird." Sharpay said as they giggled.

"Yeah we know." they said in usion.

"Ness, Gabs Tay and Kels lets go we have to get ready!" Sharpay said they sqealed.

"Party time!" They said in usion as the guys rolled their eyes.

"Bye Bolton." Gabriella said before walking away with the girls.

"Montez." he said back.

"Ow!" Gabriella whined.

"Oh stop being a baby its just heat." Sharpay said as she curled Gabriella's bangs.

"But it hurts." she pouted. "Are you done yet?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay put the Curling iron down.

"Yup! You look sexy!" Sharpay said as Gabriella looked at herself in the full length mirrow.

"Dont I?" She was wearing a Lace-trim tunic with cuffed white shorts. Her hair was straight down and her bangs covered her eyes.

She wore white purple flipflos to match her top.

"Okay c'mon girls were gonna be late!" Vanessa yelled as they gathered their belongings. She was wearing a black and white sliky top. And a mini white skirt with medium heels.

"Wait! I gotta add more lipgloss." taylor said as Gabriella giggled.

"You wanna impress Chad?" Gabriella asked as Taylor faced her.

"Eww no! Hes soo slow." Taylor said flicking her hair over her shoulders.

She was to wearing a white silky top and a matching silky skirt. She was wearing sparkly ballet flats.

"Okay lets go guys!" Sharpay said as they got into her pink convertiable.

"You look fine." Gabriella said helping Kelsi relax.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded.

"He'll notice you dont worry." Gabriella said as she smiled. Kelsi was very pretty. She was wearing a pink Tubed top and short white shorts. She was wearing contacts and looked very pretty.

Gabriella watched as Kelsi walked over to Jason and they quickly started talking. She looked for Vanessa who was already flirting with football captain Christopher Forest. Gabriella turned to walk but bumped into someone. She looked up to see peircing blue eyes staring down at her.

"Can you move please?" she asked.

"Why? You didnt miss me?" Troy said as she rolled her eyes.

"I never miss you." she snapped back trying to walk around her but he moved in her way again. "Whats up with you?" Gabriella asked as he stepped toward her.

"You. Nice outfit Montez." Troy said eyeing her outfit. She looked gorgous. Troy couldnt stop looking at her.

"Thank you." she said. "Now I would like to enjoy my night without you bothering me." she said as Troy moved out of her way.

"Looking for Ethan to kiss you agian?" Troy called to her as she stopped.

"No."she said sternly. "After what I did to him he cant touch me." Gabriella said as Troy smiled and walked away.

He was right. Troy Bolton was right. Ethan always wanted her. But she didnt want him. She shook it off then went to get a drink. At the table there were so many. She picked bent over to pick on up but felt said yank her butt. She yelped and spun around to come Face to face with ethan.

"Get away!" she yelled as he stood closer to her.

"I want revenge for what you did to me." Ethan said grabbing her hand. Gabriella gasped.

"Get off me.."she said this time but stern.

"What if I dont want to?" This time Ethan had control over her. He pushed her to the wall and started kissing her neck. But his kisses were rough. He was hurting her.

"Stop.." she begged.

"Never." he mumbled as he crashed his lips to hers. Gabriella began to cry. Suddenly she felt Ethan suddenly get off her. More like punched off her. She looked up to see Troy standing there looking down at Ethan who was on the floor holding his face from Troy's punch.

Ethan got up and leaped on Troy. Gabriella quickly ran and tried to pull him off. Suddenly she had a plan.

"Ethan!! Get off!!" Gabriella siad struggling to get him off Troy. "I'll make out with you." Gabriella said as he quickly leaped off Troy and pushed her against teh wall again. But this times she was next to the beer table. As she was kissing him she grabbed a beer and spilled it all over him. He yanked off her.

"1. Your the worst kisser ever!" Gabriella said slapping him. 2. Dont ever, ever touch him again! Thats my job!" Gabriella said kicking him in his nuts. She looked over to Troy who had some scratches on his face.

"C'mon" she said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

"Thanks." he said as she smiled at him.

"Welcome." she said leading him into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" she asked getting out teh first aid kit.

"Yeah." Troy said rubbing his face and wincing.

"Stop touching it!" Gabriella said as he laughed. "Sorry Nurse."

"Okay. Sit up here." she said as Troy sat on the sink counter. "Good. This is not gonna hurt." Gabriella said as Troy scoffed.

"Please, im a man." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and put Achol on his face.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Troy said removing her hand as she burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was leaning on Troy.

"And..you...ccall..yourself a man!" Gabriella said between laughs.

Troy looked down at her. She was perfect. Her laugh was beautiful, her smile everything. But there's one thing she had that no other girl had. A heart. She stopped laughing and looked up at him.

Gabriella got lost in his pericing blue eyes. The way his hair fell over his eyes. His million dollar smile. Everything about him. Was she really falling for Troy Bolton.

Before they knew it they were both leaning in. Gabriella knew what was happening but she couldnt stop herself. Same with Troy. He knew this was wrong but he couldnt stop himself either. They were so close that they felt their lips brushing against eachothers. Troy closed the gap and captured her lips. Immediantly they both felt sparks evaporate throught their bodies.

Gabriella was shocked. But she went with it. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist. Troy hopped off the counter pushing her back to the wall. Gabriella loved this feeling. Troy slowly moved to her neck causing her to moan.

"Troy.." she said but she couldnt help it. It came out in a moan. "We should stop." Gabriella said as he continued kissing her neck and brought his lips up to hers again.

"GABRIELLA!" they heard a voice screech and the door flung open.

Hope you guys like it! :))

xxGina luv ya!


	3. The Movie

**Hiiya!! hehe. Hoped you guys liked the last Chapter!! love you guys so much!**

Chapter 3.: The Movie .:

**By: PrincessGlamrous24hsmfan**

"GABRIELLA!" they heard a high pitched voice scream. They quickly yanked off eachother blushing furisouly.

"Um, Ya?" Gabriella said as Troy walked out the door.

"Where were you?" Sharpay said then noticing Troy leaving the room. "You didnt?" Sharpay said sqealing.

"What? I didnt do anything" Gabriella said covering the fact that she kissed Troy.

"You kissed him!" Sharpay sqealed.

"I did not." Gabriella said leaving the room.

"Oh, c'mon Gabs. I could read you like a book." Sharpay said as Gabriella sighed.

"Fine, but you cant tell anyone." Gabriella said as Sharpay promised. "I kissed him." Gabriella said as Sharpay had the biggest smile on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay said as she walked back down to the party which looked like Hurricane came and said hello and left. She smiled at Troy as he gave her a wink.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked walking over the mess.

"Well lets say people got to crazy and started 'doing it' on the floor." Chad said seeing Gabriella's face go yuck.

"In public?" Gabriella screeched as Troy smirked. "Thats nasty." she said.

"Try having to put drunk girls out. Whoo they can get crazy." Zeke said recieving death glares from the girls. "But they can a good pleasure." Zeke said covering up what he said.

"Gabs, I saw what you did to Ethan again!" Kelsi said as Garbiella smiled.

"You know, im pretty amazed I stuck to cheerleading." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her. "What?"

"How does cheerleading help you pour beer over someones head" Troy asked.

"Uhm, I dont know but it helped." Gabriella said as Troy laughed.

"So what happened to you two?" Chad asked as Sharpay chimed in.

"Yeah, what happened?" Sharpay said reciveing a death glare from Gabriella.

"Oh..uhm.." Troy said looking over Gabriella for help.

"I had to clean the scratches on his face. And he screamed like a girl when I put--" Gabriella was cut off by a bottle hitting her head. "What the?" Troy just smiled innocently at her.

"You guys are so cute!" Taylor exclaimed as they blushed. "And now their blushing!"

"Whatever. Im gonna go take this out." Gabriella said picking up the big garbage bag.

"Yeah, ill help." Troy said following her.

With The Gang

"They love eachother." Zeke said as Sharpay had a look on her face.

"Okay Shar I know that look. Either you have a good idea or you really have to pee." Taylor said. **I got that from hannah montana! hehe :)**

"That and I really gotta pee!" Shapay said running off to the bathroom.

"I know her too well." Taylor said watching her run to use the bathroom.

Gabriella and Troy walked out throwing the garbage away. She smiled seeing Troy walk over to her.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Mrs Bolton?" Gabriella said as Troy nodded. "Just because we kissed doesnt mean im your wife." Gabriella said as Troy leaned beside her on the wall.

"Thats what you think." Troy said leaning in to kiss her. Troy slowly closed the gap and captured her lips again. They felt sparks travel up their bodies once again. Gabriella was about to deepend the kiss when her phone rang. The room was filled with "Stranger." by Hilary Duff.

"Hello?" Gabriella said answering her phone as Troy moved off her.

"Hey Sweetie its mom where are you?" Anna asked trying to not to be worried.

"Im fine mom. Im on my way home actually." Gabriella said as her mom sighed in relif.

"Okay get home quickly hunnie." Anna said hanging up.

"Leaving?" Troy said as Gabriella shut her phone and looked at him.

"No im jumping off a building." Gabriella said sarcastically as Troy looked confused. "Nevermind." she said walking back in. "Shar im going home." Gabriella said as she nodded.

"Dont you need a ride home?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"No. I'll walk. Byee guys thanks for the party!" Gabriella said thanking everyone then left.

Gabriella left Zeke's house thinking about Troy. She kissed him twice. Twice! This was not good. Troy was her enemie. But she loved the way his lips felt against hers. They were so soft, warm, and sweet. Gabriella started to near her house when she heard someone call her name. She knew the voice and turned to see Troy running at her.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as he neared her to catch his breath.

"Here." Troy said handing her jacket to her.

"Thanks. No wonder I was cold." Gabriella said as he smiled. Even his smile was cute. Chill Gabs.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Troy said as she nodded.

"We have no school tomorrow silly." Gabriella said as Troy smirked.

"I know. Thats why I said see you tomorrow." Troy said as her eyes widened.

"Are you gonna rape me?" Gabriella said jokingly as Troy laughed.

"Yes." Troy said still laughing. "Well see you."

"You too." Gabriella said leaning and kissing his cheek.

**Next Day..(Satarday)**

Gabriella groaned as her mom pulled open the shades.

"Moooomm! It burns!" Gabriella whined as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Someone's here to see you. Get up." Anna said as Gabriella rolled off her bed. "Send them up." Gabriella said as Anna left the room.

As soon as she left Gabriella climbed into bed knowing her mom had left fully. She closed her eyes and was about to go back to sleep when her door shot open. She looked toward the door to see the last person she was expecting to see. She groaned as the person came over and sat on her bed.

"Go away Troy." Gabriella said not taking the sheets off her head.

"You didnt miss me." Troy asked as she took the covers off her face

"If I say yes will you leave?" Gabriella said as Troy nodded. "Yes I missed you." Gabriella said as he smiled.

"Thank you. I missed you too." Troy said leaning on her.

"Damn, your so heavy." Gabriella said as he had his head on her stomache.

"No, your just weak." Troy said as she slapped his head. "Hey!" Troy said as she took the que to run.

She quickly yanked off the bed and tried to run when Troy pulled her ankle. She giggled tring to escape. But he was too strong. Troy pulled her to him as he was now ontop of her. He was on his hands for support. Blue connected with Brown as Troy lowered his head to kiss her. She closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her. He finally captured her lips. Gabriella quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy pulled her up from the floor not breaking the kiss. Gabriella felt him lick her bottom lip. She gave him access to stick his tounge into her mouth. They were now battling.

When air was needed they pulled away Gabriella looked down blushing furiously. Troy smiled at her brought her head up with his index finger.

"Your a good kisser." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Wanna go to a movie?" Troy asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure." she said as he cheered in his mind.

"YES!! OH YEAH..GO ME GO ME!" Troy thought in his head. "Cool." Troy said as Gabreilla smiled.

"Lemme take a shower." she said walking into the bathroom. Troy finally noticed what she was wearing. She was waering plaid booty shorts, and a tank top that shoed some clevage.

Troy sighed as he wsa sitting on Gabriella's bed waiting for her to come out. She was changing in the bathroom. Troy heard the door click open and turned his head in her direction. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a yellow baby doll top that showed some stomache alittle and a mini skirt. With some yellow dolly shoes.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked as Troy continued staring at her. "Troy?" Gabriella asked as she looked down at her outfit and was about to go to her closet when Troy pulled her back.

"No, you will not take 4 hours again. You look amazing." Troy said as she blushed.

"Thanks." she said as he smiled. "So what are we going to see?" Gabriella asked as they headed downstairs. "Mom ill be back later!' Gabreilla called as Troy dragged her out.

"Have fun!" Anna called from the kitchen.

Troy and Gabriella drove to the Cinima to watch a movie. Gabriella was getting the snacks while Troy bought the tickets. She turned to see him leaning on the wall staring at her. She smiled and turned back to collect her change.

"Come again." a guy at the counter said. He had green eyes medium tanned skin and spikey hair. He winked at Gabriella as she giggled. Troy said this and jealousy fulled him.

"Thanks." she said leaving and walking up to Troy. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked as Troy contined glaring at the guy behind the counter. "Troy!" Gabriella yelled as he snapped out of it.

"Sorry. Lets go." Troy said as he took her hand. They felt sparks but chose to ignore it. When they entered the moves it had already started. They were seeing some comedy. "Where do you wanna sit?" Troy asked as she looked around.

"uhm..the back." she said seeing Troy smirk. "what?" she asked as Troy smiled at her.

"You picked a good spot." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down first then Troy.

During the movie Troy and Gabriella kept making out. They didnt even pay attention to what was happening. When the movie faded and people clapped they pulled away knowing they made out during the whole movie.

"So did you liekt he movie?" Gabriella asked as Troy laughed.

"I liked your lips." Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks for tonight." Gabriella said as they got in his car.

"Your welcome. It was my pleasure." Troy said as she looked away.

"You know we cant tell anyone about this?" Gabriella said as Troy nodded.

"Yeah I know. But can we still makeout?" Troy asked as she rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Sooo what did you think?? hehe thanks for the wonderful reviews! Loved them! Tell me what you wanna see in teh next Chapter im out of clues! plz help me!**

**xxGinaxx :))**


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4: Finding out**

Gabriella was in bed thinking what had happened at the movies yesterday. Did she spend a day with Troy? her enemy? Worse part she kissed him. More like kissed him through the whole movie. Gabriella got up and went to her computer to see a new IM.

SEdaqueen: Hey Gabs..

**Gabs4lyfe: Hey Shar! Wats up?**

Sedaqueen: Nm you?

**Gabs4lyfe: Same. **

SEdaqueen: Where were you yesterday? I mean I didnt see you.

**Gabs4lyfe: Oh..I was..shopping.**

SEdaqueen: gasp WITHOUT ME??

**Gabs4lyfe: Sorry..we can go tomorrow.**

SEdaqueen: Okee. Gotta go do my hair byee.

**Gabs4lyfe: byee! luv ya xx**

Gabriella sighed as she walked downstairs. She saw her mom happily staring at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked as her mom smiled at her.

"How was your date?" Anna said as Gabriella groaned.

"It wasnt a date mom." Gabriella placed head on the table. "Its called hanging out."

"Not in my world. See you hunnie I gotta go." Anna said kissing her head and leaving.

Gabriella couldnt stand her mom leaving. she never got to spend time with her. Gabriella was planning on going on vacation with her mom but how could she when she was never home. She sighed and went back to her room. Bored as hell she went downstairs and grabbed house keys and crossed over to the Boltons. She wasnt going to see Troy but Samantha Bolton. Samanthat was like Gabriella older sister. They talked about everything. she even told Gabriella about college.

Gabriella walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. She heard shuffled feet come and open the door. Amazingly to her surpise it was Troy.

"Hi." Gabriella said as Troy smiled at her. "Im not here to see you loser. Im here to see Samantha." Gabriella said as Troy opened the door wider to let her in. "Thank you." she said walking up the stairs as Troy followed.

"Samantha your brat is here!" Troy said as Gabriella glared at him.

"Shut up Troy." Samantha said coming out of her room. She was a blonde with green eyes and perfect skin. So many guys liked her. "Hey Gabi!" she sqealed as she hugged her and they went inside talking.

"You know you like him." Sam said as Gabriella rolled her eyes. Samantha knew Troy and Gabriella hated eachother.

"I do not. He's so annoying." Gabriella said as Samantha nodded.

"Try living with him. Thats worse." Samantha said as she giggled.

"Im gonan go get some of this stuff you call 'juice' " Gabriella said as Samanthat nodded as she left.

Gabriella walked down the stairs to see Troy watching T.V. She grinned looking at the ice then him. She quietly walked over to him and poured it down his shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Troy said getting up and squirming around as Gabriella laughed. "What did you do?" Troy asked as Gabriella rolled on the floor laughing.

"I...ice...shirt..." Gabriella said trying to control her laughing.

"Why?" Troy said shaking teh ice out of his shirt.

"Because im not a brat." Gabriella said got up and went into the kitchen. Troy followed her into the kitchen. He smirked when he saw Gabriella bending down and her butt to him. He slowly tip toed behind her and drew his hand back as he made contact with her butt. She yelped and turned around seeing Troy smirk.

"You really shouldnt let your butt be visiable when im around." Troy said as she glared at him.

"That hurt." Gabriella said stepping toward him.

"You know you liked it." Troy said as Troy took a step toward her also.

"You know what Bolton. Just because me made out that doesnt mean you can slap my butt." Gabriella said taking a step to him and now they were really close.

"Really?" Troy said now seriously close to her."Wanna bet?" Troy asked as he leaned down and kissed her.

Gabriella was shocked. Just because he was good looking that didnt mean he could kiss her. She tried to pul away but Troy tightened his grip. She relaxed into the kiss and kissed back. The kiss was getting heated. Troy placed Gabriella up on the kitchen counter and started a tounge battle.

"Gabs, you think I can borrow your--" Samantha froze seeing the sight in front of her. "And you said you didnt like him?!" Samantha screeched as Troy quickly yanked off Gabriella. Gabriella blushed so hard you couldnt tell what color she was.

"Um, hey sis." Troy said as Samantha smiled.

"Hey Troy!" Samantha said sarcastically.

Troy walked out the kitchen leaving Gabriella with Samantha.

"I can explain." Gabriella said as Samantha glared at her. "He kissed me first! And he slapped my ass." Gabriella said seeing the glare turn into a smile.

"Ahh!! I cant believe you kissed my brother. Is he good?" Samantha asked as Gabriella looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you on crack?" Gabriella asked as Samantha laughed. "No seriously." Gabriella said sounding serious.

"No! Are you guys dating?" Samantha asked.

"Sam, you know I hate him." Gabriella said as Samantha gave her a do-i-look-dumb-to-you look.

"So why did you kiss him?" Samantha challenged.

"I didnt. he kissed me!" Gabriella said walking out of the room to see Troy had invited some of the guys over. "Hi guys." Gabriella said smiling innocently as Chad looked at Troy.

"Why is she here?" Chad said grinning.

"Shes here to see my sister. And not me."Troy said pouting as Gabriella smiled. She noticed that there was another person in the room. Mike Rantodd. **(made that last name up. funny lol)** He had green eyes spikey hair and light skin. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Hey." he said

"Hi." Gabriella said twirling her hair as Troy got mad.

"Hey do you mind going now?" Troy asked as he stuck her tounge out at him.

Gabriella jogged up the stairs and into Sam's room. She knew she had to confess anytime since Samantha wasnt gonna give up.

"Hey Sam?" Gabriella asked seeing Sam look up from her book.

"Yea Gabs?" Sam asked as Gabriella sighed.

"I like Troy." Gabriella said as Samantha looked up with wide eyes.

"Are you on crack?" Samantha asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"This is no time to joke." Gabriella asked as flopping on the bed.

"I know. This is a serious matter. Are you on crack?" Sam asked as Gabriella screamed in a pillow.

"I like him." Gabriella said as Samantha sqealed.

"YES!! Mom owes me 60 bucks word!" Samantha said as Gabriella looked at her very crazyily.

"And im on crack." Gabriella said as Samantha laughed. "Dont tell anyone please?" Gabriella said as Samantha promised. "Thanks." Gabriella said hugging her.

"Oh Gabs?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked.

"Please get married with Troy on March 11." Samantha said as Gabriella looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need the 120 bucks. Mom and I beted that you and Troy will get married on that day." Sam said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ok-ay. I gotta go see you later." Gabriella said as Samantha gave her a last hug and left.

Gabriella walked down the stairs to see the guys still there. She grabbed her coat and felt eyes looking at her. Without turning around she knew it was Troy.

"Quit looking at me Troy." Gabriella said as Chad smirked.

"Bye Gabs." Chad said as she smiled and left.

**okay hoped you liked this chapter!!**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO greatiiiiii love ya!! xx**


	5. David & Night Fun?

**Disclaimer:...im not gonna even say anything...cough I dont own anything! cough**

Gabriella walked home thinking.

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I told Sam I liked Troy. Is that bad or what? Wait chill Gabs, you trust her. Yes you do. Gabriella walked inside her house. It was dark She saw a dim light come from the living room. She walked to see her mom reading silently.

"Mom!" Gabriella whispered. "Your here." she said sitting next to her.

Anna took a while to look up. "Hey honey." Anna said giving her a hug. "How was your date with Troy?" she asked as Gabriella gaped.

"Date?! I was not on a date with Troy." Gabriella said as Anna 'mmhmm'.

"Okay honey. Well im happy your home now please dont interrupt my reading." Anna said focusing on her book. Gabriella peered down at teh title and made a face. '_How to Satisfie a Man?' thats nasty!_

"Night mommy." Gabriella said as Anna smiled. She missed Gabriella calling her mommy.

"Night mija." She said as Gabriella went upstairs to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella took off her clothes and took a warming shower. She was really confused about everything. Her liking Troy was crazy. But how come? I mean every girl liked him. Everytime he kissed her she melted. There had to be a connection. Gabriella dirfted into deep sleep not knowing what would come.

**The Next Day...**

Gabriella sighed as she walked into the halls of East High. She was tired. she dreamt about Troy last night. Her dream was about her getting married with him and having 3 kids. She groggily walked to her locker not seeing her bump into someone. She looked up to see a boy staring down at her. He had brown hair, green eyes and a tonned skin. He was no where near good looking Troy.

"Hi. Sorry I didnt see you there." He said as Gabriella smiled.

"Its okay. Its my fault, im kinda tired." Gabriella said as he let out a laugh.

"Im Zack. I just moved from West High to here." He said as Gabriella formed an 'o'.

"Welcome to East High." Gabriella said as they began walking. "So what class do you have next?" Gabriella asked as he peered down into his schedule.

"Erm..Homeroom. Lady called Ms.Darbus." He said as she laughed.

"Your with me. Shes a pain trust me." Gabriella warned as he smiled.

"Thanks..uhm.." he said asking for her name.

"Oh! Im Gabriella." Gabriella said as he smiled.

"Nice name." he said as they entered homeroom.

At the moment everyone's head snapped toward their direction. Mumbles started going around how Zack was alittle cute. Gabriella rolled her eyes as she took her seat in the back. She had purposly walked past Troy feeling him stare at her. She was pretty sure he was now glaring at Zack.

"Okay class today we have a new student." Ms Darbus said as Zack looked at Gabriella who laughed. "Ms. Montez is there something funny?" Ms.Darbus asked as everyone looked at her.

"Uhm..no. Not at all." Gabriella said trying to hold in her laugh. Ms.DArbus looked at her carefully before moving on.

"Welcome Zack Davingson." she greeted as all teh girls smiled at him.

"Is she that wrinkled?" Zack asked as Gabriella burst into laughter. She couldnt help it. He was funny.

"Ms. Montez detention!" Ms.Darbus said as everyone oo-ed.

"But--"

"No buts!" Ms.Darbus said seeing Troy tsk-tsked her. "Shut up." she mouthed.

"Troy Bolton detention also!" Ms.Darbus snapped as he groaned.

"Thank you so much!" Troy said sarcastically as she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(No Ones POV)**

Gabriella walked into the lunch room. She hadnt seen Zack all day after homeroom. He was probably getting attacked by girls. Some girls even stopped bothering Troy because of Zack.

Gabriella walked to her table that was suited with all her friends. She glared at one particular person at that table. Troy Bolton. Who else?

"Why is he here?" Gabriella said taking a seat besides Sharpay.

"Gabriella..." Sharpay said in a warning voice.

"Sorry." Gabriella said leaning back her in chair. She glared across the table at Troy. He wasnt paying no attnetion to her. To busy talking to Chad. She glared at him untl someone pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Gabriella!" Taylor yelled as Gabriella looked up to see everyone staring at her. She didnt notice that she was staring so long that everyone had started a conversation.

"huh?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay shook her head in shame.

"Pink or Yellow?" Taylor asked as Gabriella looked confused but answered anyways.

"Yellow?" Gabriella asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"Ew, no! Yellow does not loook good on Chad." Taylor said as Gabriella sighed and got up.

"Pink then." she said as the bell rang. She glared at Troy knowing it was time for detention.

"Well..im leaving. Someone got me in trouble!" Gabriella snapped as she got up gathered her things.

"Oh please, if you havent been flirting with your boyfriend then non of this would have happened." Troy said as her jaws dropped.

"Boyfriend? Flirting?" Gabriella said making sure she heard clear. Troy just nodded. "If you havent been paying attention to me then you wouldnt have knew!" Gabriella shouted as Troy crossed the side of teh table to face her.

"You know what?!" Troy yelled. Now thw whole lunch room was staring at them. "Bug out og my life!" Troy yelled.

"Ive been doing that for teh last 6 years Troy! Dont you get it?!" she screamed. she was pumped he had no right to yell at her.

"TRY HARDER!" Troy yelled trying to match her voice.

"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE INVISABLE OR SOMETHING?!" Gabriella screamed as Sharpay tried to pull her away.

"Ive been WISHING FOR THAT TO HAPPEN DAMIT!" Troy screamed. Gabriella froze. She couldnt move. The words he just said killed her down. She couldnt hold the tears anymore. She ran away crying. Sharpay turned to Troy and jumped on him.

"Troy Bolton you hurt my friend!" Sharpay said throwing hits at him. Zeke pullled her back as Troy got up.

"She started it!" Troy protested as they heard whispers going around. Troy couldnt take it anymore. He walked out of the lunchroom into the halls. He was breathing heavily from the argrument. It took him a while to realize what had just happened. He went pale. Did he say he hated Gabriella and wished she was invisable? He rushed intot he Theatre room because he was late for detention.

**With Gabriella...**

Gabriella was sobbing hard in the girls bathroom. No one had ever told her to leave or disapear. She cried until she remebered she had detention. she was really late. Not bothering to wash ehr face she got up and ran the the Theatre. She quickly ran in trying not go get caught by Ms.Darbus. She saw Troy but made not contact with him what so ever.

"MONTEZ!" Ms Darbus called out as Gabriella froze and turned around.

"Y..y..yea." She said alittle shaky from the fight her and Troy had.

"Your late. Would you like another detention?" Ms,Darbus as Gabriella shook her head. "Now go join Bolton you two will paint." Ms Darbus said as she nodded and walked onto the stage.

She stayed a few feet away from him. She wiped her tears. She bent fown and picked up a brush and started painting on the other side of the board Troy was painting on.

"I will be back later to see this painted fully kapeesh?" Ms. Darbus asked as they both nodded.

"Kapeesh." They both said.

As soon as Ms.Darbus walked out Troy stared at Gabriella. she had her head down. He felt horrible for saying what he did. He liked Gabriella how could he say that. He decided to take a chance and talk to her. "Gabriella?" he asked nervously.

She didnt answer him. "Gabriella?" he asked again. she remained quiet. "Look, im sorry I didnt mean too." Troy said seeing her sigh.

"Whatever." she said quietly.

"Gabriella im sorry. I didnt mean to yell, or say those things about you. Im just..its complicated." Troy said seeing ehr look up at him.

"Complicated? Having you yell at me?! Whats so complicated about that?" Gabriella asked rasing her voice alittle.

Troy didnt wanna yell so he kept his voice cool. "You wanna know why I did it?" Troy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please. I wanna know." Gabriella said almost rudely. She had the right to treat him like this.

"I like you." Troy admited not looking at her.

"Even if you liked me you have no ri--" Gabriella finally noticed what Troy said and turned pale. "What?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"I like you. Ever since the day we met. But you hated me so I had no chance." Troy said as she went wide eye-ed.

"Tr..Troy I dont know what to say." Gabriella said as Troy rolled his eyes and got up.

"Dont say anything. I should have never told you." In that Troy was out the door. Gabriella stood there shock and didnt know what to do. Her enemy Troy bolton liked her. Was she hearing things?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella came out from her hot steam shower. Her mom was out once again. She had just came home from Detention and needed time to think. Think about everything. Troy liking her. Troy. He was on her mind all day. She couldnt even focus on her homework. She sighed knowing what she needed to do. She needed ice-cream. Gabriella walked to her fridge to see that there was no ice-cream. She groaned. Just then her cell phone rang. She fliped it open.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked taking a apple.

"Hiiya Gabs." Sam said happily.

"Uhm, hi? Why are you so happy?" Gabriella asked as she walked back to her room.

"Can you come over for dinner tonight? Troy's having a mini party." Sam said as Gabriella winced. She was still scared of what had happened.

"No thanks." Gabriella said as Sam whined.

"Pleeaaasssee?" Sam said ina baby voice which Gabriella could resit. _here comes the bolton effect_

"Fine." Gabriella said relculently.

"Thanks! See you there?" Sam said excitiedly.

"Yes." Gabriella said.

"Okay, bye!" Sam said hanging up before Gabriella got to say something.

Gabriella sighed as she got up and went into her closet. She picked out black skinny jeans, a baby blue shirt and white flats. She let down her hair and applyied light make up. She added lipgloss and she was done.

"Someone kill me!" Gabriella yelled to herself. She grabbed her keys and walked over to teh Boltons.

When Gabriella got there it didnt look like a mini Party. About twenty people were there. Probably more. She found the door open and stepped in. At least the house wasnt crashed. Gabriella sqeezed through the crowd and stopped in a middle of a circle. She looked around to see boys looking at her. Espically David. He was the school's biggest pervet.

"Gabi!" Sam sqealed. "Glad you came." she said happily.

"This isnt a mini party." Gabriella said as they sat down.

"I know. I invited more people. So did you meet with Troy?" Sam asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"No. Dont wanna." Gabriella said seeing David wink at her. She was getting scared.

"Why not?! I mean dont you like him?" Sam said whispering the last part.

"No. Not anymore." Gabriella suddenly felt David sit next to her. Sam giggled and was pulled away by on of her friends. Gabriella shifted awy from him and he followed.

"Can you please give me some space?" Gabriella asked as he smirked.

"Why? your to hot." David said putting any arm around her. Gabriella got up and went in the backyard. David followed her.

"Stop retart!" Gabriella snapped as he smirked and backed her up on the wall.

"Nah." Without another word Gabriella was pushed against the wall with David's lips crashing on hers. She winced as he pinned her hard. He went for her pants. Gabriella felt tears coming from eyes. She was about to get raped. She felt his hands wander up her shirt.

It took a while to notice that David was pulled off her. By Troy.

"DONT...EVER...TOUCH...HER..AGAIN!" Troy said between punches. David got up and punched Troy back. He fell unconcious when his head hit the table.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gabriella said kicking him in the balls. Gabriella was pissed. Not only had he tried and raped her but he hurt her crush.

Gabriella kicked him harder and harder. She was mad. Whe David fell to the floor in pain she bend over to Troy and shook him.

"Troy?" she said softly. "Please wake up hurry." Gabriella said. She screamed as she felt David pull her back and kiss her hard.

She was no going to get raped.

"Stop..." Gabriella cried.

Gabriella sawTroy get up from the corner of her eye. She saw anger in his eyes.

"Get off." Troy said as David pulled off Gabriella.

"What if I dont." David snapped back

Troy lunged and gave him the biggest punch Gabriella had ever seen.

"C'mon." Troy said grabbing her hand as they made their way outside through the back door.

Gabriella couldnt take it. The next thing she knew she saw Black.

**At Gabriella's House...**

Gabriella groaned as she fluttered her eyes open. Where was she? She looked around the room.

"Dont move." Troy said coming out of her connected bathroom.

"Huh? Where am I?" Gabriella asked as Troy sat on the bed next to her.

"You fainted." Troy said as Gabriella's eyes went with anger.

"HE WAS ABOUT TO RAPE ME!" Gabriella said getting up and heading for the door.

"No!" Troy said as he pulled her by her waist.

"Let me go! Im gonna kill him." Gabriella said kicking while Troy held her in the air.

"Calm down." Troy said softly which made Gabriella relax. She remembered what happened between her and Troy.

"You hate me.."Gabriella said as she broke down into tears.

"Brie, No. Im sorry. I didnt mean too. I said that stuff because I was stupid." Troy turned her head to face him. "Look, im falling for you." Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Sorry. I ahd to say that. Forget it." Troy said as Gabriella crashed her lips unto his.

Troy was shocked at first but he kissed back. Gabriella wrapped her arms his neck and her legs around his torso. They stood there sucking on eachothers lips. Gabriella was getting heated. She hopped off without breaking the kiss. She rubbed her hands on his packs. He had really worked for these. She took off his shirt by breaking the kiss. She crashed her lips on his once they were off.

Same with Troy. He was totally enjoying this. He went for her top. He pulled away to only take off her top. Troy gazed at the beauty in front of him. Gabriella grinned and continued kissing him. He backed her up on the wall. She was getting really horny. **(sorry..i had to use that word..SORRY!)**

Suddenly Gabriella heard a car door slam. They quickly yanked apart. Gabriella ran over to her window to see her mom's car outside.

"Shit! My mom" Gabriella said as Troy put back on his shirt. He saw Gabriella looking for hers. "Troy.."

"Fine." Troy said giving it to her. She put it on quickly and turned on the TV. "Good idea." he said as she smiled.

"Gabs im home." Anna called.

**HEYA SWEETIES! :) SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! BLAME THE HORRIBLE SCHOOL. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT!! ALSO IVE BEEN ON MY YT ALOT! SO IF YOU WANNA COME & CHAT WITH ME MY YT IS IN MY PROFILE!**

**THANKS FOR READING IT!! SORRY AGAIN!!**


	6. The Question

"Gabs im home."

"In my room!" Gabriella called fixing her hair making sure nothing seemed out of place. Waiting Gabriella saw her door open and peeked in her mom.

"Hey honnie. Troy!" she said happily. If you havent guessed Anna loved Troy dearly.

"Anna." Troy called getting up and giving her a hug."How are you?" He asked as Gabriella tapped her fingers on her knee.

"Good. What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Just hanging." Troy said as Gabriella smiled. "With my buddy!" Troy said as he went over and put an arm around Gabriella.

"You too are cute." Anna said as Gabriella blushed. "Its...7pm" Anna said as she looked at her watch. "I'll be in my room watching General Hospital **(idk why but my mom watches it ALL THE TIME!)**.

"Oh mom! Jake left Kaite. So sad." Gabriella said as Anna gasped and quickly went out the room as Gabriella laughed.

As soon as she was out Troy burst into laughter. "Seriously?" Troy asked as she nodded. "Thats funny." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She said leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

She looked to beautiful to Troy. So peaceful. Troy wanted to kiss her so badly. Next thing he found himself doing was kissing Gabriella.

Gabriella suddenly felt lips touch hers. She knew who they were. She picked her head back up and kissed back. Everytime she kissed Troy she went crazy. The way he caressed them so nice. Gabriella was getting horny just by thinking about it. She slowly climbed onto of Troy. The postion they were in was pretty enjoyable to Gabriella. She was on his lap with each of her legs on eachside of him. She let her hand run through is hair. She thought it was so soft. Gabriella let out a soft moan when she felt Troy go to her neck. She was pretty sure he was about to find her sensative sopt any moment now.

Troy couldnt believe this. How is that this girl made him go crazy. She was everything. No girl had ever had an effect on him. _No girl._ Gabriella was something. Troy could feel her go tense. She was hard. Troy grinned to himself. He continued going down to her neck until he heard her yelp. He finally found his destination.

"Gabriella you okay?" her mom asked passing by her door.

"Mhhmm." Gabriella said. If she spoke she would be in trouble.

"Did Troy leave? Its getting late." Anna said as Gabriella opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes. Hes gone." Gabriella said as she heard her moms footsteps disapeer. "You better go." Gabriella said as Troy got up and pulled her up.

"Yeah. Well sorry again." Troy said apologizing again.

"Its okay. But the school." Gabriella said. She hadnt thought about that yet until now.

"Trust me I got it all on a plan." Troy said as Gabriella looked confused. "Just look sexy tomorrow." Troy said smirking.

"Hey!" Gabriella said smacking his chest.

"Just kidding. You always do." Troy said as she blsuhed.

"Thanks." she said as he kissed her cheek.

"See you." Troy said walking towards her balcony door to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**:The Next Day:**

Gabriella groaned as the sun hit her face. She got up and walked over to her bathroom. So much things happened to her last night. The fact that she was about to get raped scared her enough. But Troy. So Sexy. She stared at the spot they had their little scene. She smiled at that. It was like watching a movie. Gabriella walked into her shower taking a steamy one. After she was done she went over her bog walk in closet and she stood there looking for what to wear.

She walked over to her racks of skirts. She picked out a while mini skirt that had came witha pair of pink heels Sharpay had got her. Today was Sharpay's lucky day. Walking over to he tops Gabriella pulled out a pink tubed top. That was it. To add some funk to it she chose a pink headband to go with it. Gabriella walked over to her hair dresser and let her hair fall down natrually. She didnt have to do anything to it because she curled it two days ago and it stayed perfectly.

**:1 hour later:**

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. The skirt fit her in all curves making her look hot. Her make-up was light, and she had pink lipgloss on. She was sure to be turning into a Sharpay the second soon. "Dont I look hot?" Gabriella said as she felt something tug her feet. "Blondiee!" Gabriella screeched picking up her puppie.

"Roff!" she barked licking Gabriella lipgloss.

"No! Thats not for you to eat." Gabriella said putting her down as she applied more. "See you later hunz." Gabriella said grabbing her purse and car keys.

Gabriella walked down stairs to see that her mom was still here.

"Bye mom!" Gabriella called.

"Woah you look nice honey."Anna said seeing the sight of her daughter.

"Thanks. Bye love you!" Gabriella called getting into her car.

**:At School:**

"Troy I hate you." Sharpay said for the twenty-th time.

"Thanks for showing the love." Troy said saracastically.

"Your welcome." Sharpay said with saracasim back.

"Wheres Gabriella?" Chad asked looking around.

"I think someone killed her." Sharpay said glaring at Troy.

"Shar, calm down" Zeke said rubbing her back. "Shes coming."

**:3 mintues later:**

Gabriella rushed into her homeroom breathing heavily. Everyone turned their attention to her. Gabriella caught Ms. Darbus's eye and knew exactly what she was about to say. She turned around facing the students.

"Montez your late, take your seat." Ms.Darbus said not seeing Gabriella mock her words. Everyone let out a laugh.

Gabriella walked to her seat and took a big sigh. She felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up to come eyes locked with Troy. She looked away blushing furiously.

"Now, I have some exciting news. Coah Bolton will be coming in and talking about the trip we will attend in 2 days." Everonye groaned as Ms.Darbus continued. "You will be paired up with partners for the trip. I dont wanna hear any complaining. Montez, Bolton are we clear?" Ms.Darbus asked knowing the two would argure if they got paired up.

"Yes." They both said boringly.

"Good. You may talk for a few minutes." Ms.Darbus said as everyone began chattering.

"Gabs your alive!!" Sharpay said hugging her friend.

"Yes. Im alive." Gabriella said confusingly.

"She thought Troy killed you after what happened yesterday." Zeke informed as she 'o'-ed.

"Im right here Shar. You can let go now." Gabriella said as Sharpay let go.

"Sorry. I thought link head murdered you. But anyways why are you so hot today?!" Sharpay asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Dont I always dress like this?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay's eyes widened.

"TROY ASKED YOU OUT!" Sharpay yelled as everyone snapped their heads toward her direction. "I mean uhh.."

"Yes I did. So babe what time should I come over?" Troy said putting an arm around Gabriella's shoulders as everyone gasped.

"Babe? huh?" Gabriella asked as everyone clapped.

"Yes their together!"

"Finally!" another yelled.

"You two are going out?" Chad asked as Gabriella tried to speak but Troy cut her off.

"Yeah. Since yesterday." Troy said as Sharpay sqealed.

"Aww! Wait, you didnt tell me Gabz" Sharpay said as Gabriella once again tried to speak.

"But--"

"Troy your going out with her?" They heard a voice from behind say. "Shes ugly." Amy said walking over to the group.

"But shes prettier than you." Troy said as everyone oo-ed. He looked at Gabriella then Amy again. "Way prettier."

"What?! I am so prettier. Shes a fake!" Amy screeched.

"No your boobs are." Troy said as everyone started laughing. Even Ms.Darbus.

"But...You...Ugh!!" Amy was so amd she marched out of class.

"Good job Troy!" Sharpay said high-fiving him.

"Thanks." Troy said still having an arm around Gabriella. "So wanna go out?" Troy asked as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Fine." Gabriella said getting hugs from all the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**O...M...G!! WHAT A CHAPTER!! So tell me guys what do you think? Is it good?! Hope soo. Guys I need help. If any of you have ideas or anything tell me! I need some ideas for Troy& Gabriella's date!! & the school Trip. Where should it be?? PM me and tell me thanks! R&R! love you guys soo muchy!**

**remember ideas!**

**AN: MY STORY "FALLINF FOR YOU" MIGHT DELETE THAT! TELL ME IF I SHOULD. BUT I MAY NOT. BYEE.**

**xxx Gina.**


	7. First Date

**Chapter 7:**

**First Date**

**By:PrincessGlamrous24HSMFan**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella was home getting ready for her 'date' with Troy. She was nervous. Sure she liked Troy but what would they talk about? I mean Troy bolton. Gabriella was on her bed thinking. I mean it was still 4pm and her date with Troy was at 6pm. She had already done her hair everything. But now she needed a outfit. She didnt wanna look too formal and less formal just perfect.

Gabriella went into her walk in closet and looked at all the clothes she had. She never noticed how much clothes she had. She was becoming like Sharpay. Gabriella walked over to her racks of dress pants. She pulled out a black pair of dress pants that hugged her curves perfectly. She went over to her tops. This was hard. What was she gonna pick? She decided on the tube top that was white and that showed her shoulders. For shoes. Heels. White ones.

**:5:30pm:**

"Gabs, breath." Sharpay said as Gabriella checked herself in the mirror for the twenty-th time.

"I cant. I look horrible." Gabriella complained as Sharpay rolled her eyes. She had invited her over because she was freaking out.

"Oh, c'mon you've been on so many dates. This is just another one." Sharpay said as Gabriella paced back and forth.

"Shar, if I tell you this can you not scream,yell, or do any dramtic effect?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. "Okay, I like Troy."

Sharpay didnt answer of a while but let out a blood-screeching noise. "Oh my God!!" She exclaimed as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Please dont tell anyone. I mean Samantha knows otherwise." Gabriella said as Sharpay breathed exhaled in and out.

"Okay I wont. But wow Gabs." Sharpay said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. Okay are sure I look good?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay groaned.

"Yes. But your heels are rockin." Sharpay said as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. Git em last week." She said as Sharpay smiled.

"I want one." Sharpay said as Gabriella laughed.

Gabriella was aboutt o check herself again when she heard a door car slam.

"Oh, God hes here!" Gabriella exclaimed as Sharpay jumped off the bed and looked out the window.

"He is! Go downstairs." Sharpay ordered as Gabriella grabbed her purse.

"Okay, SHar ill be back at 10 or something you can order pizza I left money for you do anything!" Gabriella rushed as Sharpay pushed her down the stairs.

"Okay bye!" Sharpay said running back up so Gabriella could open the door.

Gabriella stopped to look at her hair in the mirror when she heard Sharpay groan. She opened the door slowly.

"Hey..."Troy said seeing a half head sticking out the door."What are you..." Troy was cut off by Gabriella stepping out fully.

"You look amazing." Troy complimented as Gabriella blsuhed.

"Thanks." Gabriella said seeing flowers in his hands. "Are those for me?" Gabriella asked as he nodded and she took them. "Thanks again. They are beautiful." Gabriella said as Troy blushed himself.

"How did you know I liked Lillies?" Gabriella asked as he shurgged.

"I dont know. I thought girls like you like them so here they are!" Troy said as Gabriella laughed.

"Thanks. Be right back. I'm gonna put these in water." Gabriella said as Troy nodded. She stepped in and walked to the kitchen. She was startled when she saw Sharpay standing there.

"He gave you flowers! Go I got them." Sharpay said as Gabriella rushed back outside.

"Im back." She said as Troy placed out an arm out as she slipped her arm through. More like linking.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked as Troy opened the door for her. "Thanks." Troy crossed to his side of the passenger seat.

"To a fancy place." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him confusingly. "You'll see." Troy said grinning.

Gabriella sighed and looked out the window. They were no where near to a diner place. Gabriella was very confued now. The beach?

"Troy where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked turning her head slowly.

"Beach." Troy said in a 'duh' tone.

"I can see that. Like why? Your not kidnapping me are you?" Gabriella asked as he laughed.

"I would but not now." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Gabriella looked out the window and gasped. There was a dim light. Near the ocean. She looked at Troy and he grinned. She turned her attention back to the view and gasped more when they came closer.

"Welcome to my Resort." Troy annouced as she smiled.

"You didnt have to do this Troy." she said as he opened the door for her.

"But I wanted to." Troy said looking at her. "By the way you look sexy tonight." Troy said as she turned her head and blushed.

"Thanks. You dont look bad yourself." Gabriella said as he took her hand.

"I always look good." Troy joked as Gabriella hit his arm. "Just kidding."

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand. Gabriella let Troy lead her. Troy had made her close her eyes.

"Ready?" Troy asked as she nodded eagerly."Ready...set...open!"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and gasped. There was a table with candles. Petales around it. It was beautiful.

"Oh..Troy..Its beautiful." Gabriella said admiring the view.

"Glad you like it." Troy said smiling.

"I love it. Thanks." Gabriella said as she gve him a hug. She felt like staying like this forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella laughed furiously as Troy tickled her. "Troy st...stttop!" Gabriella yelled. They just finished eating and they were now battling eachother on the sand.

"Say im the hottest guy ever!" Troy said as he tickled her.

"Ne...never!" She said between laughs.

"Doing it the hard way huh Gabs? Guess ill have to do it **my** way." In that Troy tickled her even faster.

"Noooooooo! Okay!" Gabriella said turning red.

"Say it." Troy said as she laughed.

"Troy's the hottest guy ever!!" Gabriella choked out as Troy stopped.

Gabriella breathed heavily."Meany." She said as Troy helped her up.

"But you deserved it." Troy pouted as she giggled.

"Aw, does Mister hottie want a kiss?" Gabriella said a a baby voice.

"Yes he does." Ttroy replied in the same tone.

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"Yes. Very." Troy said taking her hand. "Hey wanna come over to mine for a moment?" Troy asked nervously.

"Sure." Gabriella said as he smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mooomm!" Troy yelled as his mom appeared from the kitchen.

"Yes, Troy?" She asked coming out and smiled wide when she saw Gabriella. "Gabby!!" Lucille exclaimed running out the kitchen and running straight to Gabriella.

"Oh, thats the way to show love mom." Troy said sarcastically.

"I see you every day let Gabriella get the love." Lucille said as Troy rolled his eyes.

"How are you Gabs?" Lucille asked.

"Im Good. You?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Im Great. Oh let me let you return to Troy before he gets mad." She said hugging Gabriella and walking away leaving Troy glaring at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked heading up to his room with him following behind her."Stop staring at me!"

"Momma's Girl." Troy said as she gasped.

"Am not!" Gabriella exclaimed in defense.

"Yes, you are." Troy said as she pouted. "Awwwe, look how cute you look when you do that." Troy said in a baby voice as she rolled her eyes.

Gabriella looked around the room this was the first time she was EVER in his room. Basketballs...more basketballs. Everything had a basketball on it. This guy is obbsessed. Why doesnt he just marry the sport.

"So why'd you bring me here?" Gabriella asked as he shrugged and sat next to her on the bed.

"I dont know. I didnt wanna be lonely." Troy said as she hit his arm.

"What, am I some play toy?!" Gabriella exclaimed letting out a laugh.

"Yes. But in this way..." Troy leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. It didnt take Gabriella that long to response.

**Gabriella's POV**

Woah...not again. Here we go. Troy leaned up and kissed me. I mean how long did it take for him to do that? God his lips are warm. Wait! Gabriella what are you saying? What im saying is hes hot and I will enjoy this.

--

Gabriella tounge battled Troy as they continued kissing. It had been ten minutes and they had been still making out. She was on the bottom and Troy was on the top. She was running her hands up and down his packs. She enjoyed those. **Alot**. Gabriella let out a soft moan when she felt Troy move to her neck. That was her really sensative spot. She tried not to moan but that wasnt very sucessful. Troy moved back to her lips as they wrestled with their tounges. Just as Troy was about to remove Gabriella shirt there was a knock at the door.

Troy quickly yanked away from Gabriella. "Come in." Troy said trying to fix himself up as well as Gabriella.

"Sup bro!" Matt exclaimed walking in. He grinned when he saw Gabriella. "Nice dude." Matt said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Loser." Gabriella muttered. Troy chuckled. Sometimes he thought Gabriella hated Matt very much.

"No love for me?" Matt asked putting a arm around her shoulders. Gabriella shurgged his arms off.

"No. Get away or else.." She warned as Matt laughed.

"Girl got skills." He said to Troy. "So Gabs, heard you kicked someones ass at school?" Matt asked as Gabriella grinned happily to herself.

"Yeah I did. And it was awesome." Gabriella said getting up. "Im going home. Thanks for the day Troy." She said giving him a wink that Matt didnt see.

Troy looked at his brother who smirked. "Your such a loser." Troy said as his brother smirked again.

**Sorry for not uploading! I blame school. Ive got soo much things going on!! I got..graduation..social life. Lol. Soory hope you enjoyed this but i think it sucks :P Loove you guys. xoxox**

**--Gina xx**


	8. Teasing Part One

**HELLOOOOOZZZEEEEEERRRRRZZZZ :D Okay, dont hate me bbut im hyper!! So this chappy might be hyperlicious haah o.o hope you enjoy it. and there is alot of PG 13 whoooo!! lmfao! haha alright its a long chappy but i was in a mood cmon not everyday im like this!! yaaaayyyyaaaaa : I LOVE MY FANS ON FANFICTION! I have fans?? lmao. Well i love you all!! thanks for the LOVEEEE and i love my bestieee OXY!! hehe. alright ill go now. & i have msn so add meee : haha if you havequestions or we can chaat! ;. ALRIGHT LETS GET TO IT!!**

**yeeeee : xoxo**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Last Time;_

_"Your such a loser." troy said smirking at his brother._

_--_

Gabriella was already on her way. She opened the door and was greeting with a gush of cold wind. it hit her face hard but she managed it. She began walking toward her house. Of course she lived like 2 houses away from Troy. Not a little while later Gabriella felt herself being lifted and pushed against a wall. to add my suspense she felt lips on hers. She immdeitaly knew who they belonged to. Troy.

"Troy fuck! you scared the shit out of me." Gabriella said panting as he smirked.

"Oh, im sorry Montez. Can you forgive me?" Troy asked giving her the puppy face. She giggled.

"Oh shut up. And please room! I cant dirty my jakcet against this wall." Gabriella screeched as Troy laughed and removed his body off hers.

Troy thought she looked gorgous. Her olive skin perfectly against her black hair. Her eyes shimmered in the moon light. And best of all her smile lit the whole neighbor hood.

"So why did you scare me?" Gabriella asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Well, I wanted to." Troy recived a glare from her. "Alright, fine, i wanted to walk to home." Troy said as she smiled. He smiled back and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned on him until they finally reached her house.

"Thanks Bolton." Gabriella said giggling . She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on Troys cheek.

"No problem. Oh by the way does this mean were cool? you know do you hate me?" Troy asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Night." Gabriella said ignoring his question.

"I'll take that as a yes." Troy said to himself and walked home.

**Next Day (REMEMBER! I AM HYPPER!)...**

**BRIIIINNNGGGGG!!**

"Ugh!" Gabriella screamed as she got out of bed. The sun beamed onto her face. She lazely got up and went straight to her bathroom. She walked into the bathroom feeling _dressed_. Gabriella looked down and saw that she still had her clothes on from her and Troys date! She groaned and slip them off.

She stepped into the shower and showered up. After doing that it was time for clothes. An idea hit her. She decided to tease Troy today. He had been doing that too her so payback. Gabriella sqealed in delight and headed for her closet. She remembered the outfit her and Sharpay brought at the mall a few weeks ago. She never had put it on cus it wasnt really 'school' cool. But who cares! Everyone was wearing what they wanted now a days.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She looked f-a-b. **not gonna tell what shes wearing. suprise ooo lol.** She grabbed her purse and went straight to school. She was excitited. She didnt care if the whole school was looking at her.

**20 mins later. School.**

Gabriella took a deep breath and stepped out the car. Quickly whistles started blowing. Guys were "checking her out." Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked as if she was the only one living on this earth. Gabriella recived jealous glares from some girls. She didnt care anyways. This was it. Her grand appearance. She pushed the doors open and walked through the doors of East High.

Eyes, many eyes were on her. She was loving this. Espically the guys. They were drooling. She searched the crowd for a certain hottie. To her amazement she didnt see him. She figured that the whole gang had already been to homeroom. Gabriella ask quickly as she could dodging all the stares raced for homeroom.

"Goodness." Gabriella said as she entered. No one spoke. Not even Danny. He was the one to compliment Gabriella everyday. "What?" Gabriella asked as everyone continued to stare at her. "You have NO idea how it feels to be stared at from your car. They are like complete stalkers!" Gabriella exclaimed. Ms. Darbus hadnt been in the classroom yet. She walked to her seat but gently brushed her butt on Troys arm. She felt Troy shiver and she smiled at herself. _Sucess._

"Gabriella Anna Bolton what the fuck are you wearing?!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Uhm, clothes?" Gabriella said in a 'duh' tone.

"You look rawr Chicka." Sharpay said as Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks you too!" Gabriella said. It was true. Sharpay was looking hot herself. Her and Gabriella were wearing the almost same skirt. But Gabriella's was shorter. Sharpay's top was tubbed. And was in heels. Im guessing she wanted to play tough with Zeke too.

Alright what was Gabriella wearing? She was wearing a plaid mini skirt, with a halter white top. Her hair was natrually on her back. Her lips were glossed in pink lipgloss. She wasnt wearing alot of makeup. Just blush.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said waving flirty so Troy, Jason, and Chad.

"hhheeyyy..." they all said in unsion.

"You guys are weird." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Last night was fun Troy." Gabriella said as they guys 'oo-ed' him. Troy immediatly turned red.

Gabriella giggled and knew that this day would be fun for her.

**Second Period... (oooo im liking this! haha.)**

Homeroom was a bore. Ms.Darbus talked about how we should learn to take drama into our own hands. Or however that means. Gabriella and Sharpay were happily chatting as they walked into Algebra. This was the class Sharpay,Troy, Zeke, and Taylor had together. Gabriella explained her plan to Sharpay. Sharpay thought it was brillant and wanted to play along too. Taylor rolled her eyes at the two. Even though she wanted to pull off something like that there was no way she could.

Gabriella was really happy. This class she sat nest to Troy. She use to hate it but now she was looking foward to it. She spotted Troy, already sitting in his spot. She wished herself luck and walked over to him.

"Hey Wildcat." Gabriella said sitting in her spot.

"Hey Sexy." Troy smirked. "How are you today?"

"Im awesome. Just me today." Gabriella said smiling innocently.

"Ah, I see." Troy said as his arm brushed against Gabriella's. A long shiver went up her back. She had to keep it together. I mean, if she was gonna sit next to Troy for the whole period she might as well ignore his touches. Gabriella breathed quietly to herself. She could do this. Sitting next to the person she actually hated and now felt something towards him.

"So, I was wondering wanna hang later?" Troy asked placing his hand on her bare thigh. Gabriella's breath was caught in her throat. Instead she nodded.

**Troys POV;**

I touched Bella's thigh. The face expression almost made me laugh. From the beginning I knew she was playing hard to get. So I might as well play too. I finished asking her out again. I decided to leave my hand on her thigh. Ms. Shella walked in and I saw Bella carefully trying to pay attention. It wasnt easy for her since my hand was still on her thigh. And since when have i been calling her bella? Troy somethings wrong with you.

**End of Pov.**

Gabriella couldnt take it any longer. She scribbled a note to Troy.

_STOP IT!!_

She passed the note to him and he read it. He smirked and wrote something back.

_what? i cant touch your fine legs?_

Gabriella glared at him hard. Thankfully the bell rang.

"I hate you." Gabriella said glaring at him.

"I love you too." Troy said walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "So what was up with the butt thing?" Troy asked not forgeting about eariler in homeroom. This caused Gabriella to laugh as they walked out of homeroom. People were staring of how the postion Troy and Gabriella were in. Troy had his arm around her shoulders and Gabriella was holding onto his hand that hovered over her shoulder.

"I dont know what your talkign about." Gabriella said innocently.

"Oh sure. So if I kiss you in front of all these people would you mind?" Troy said as she raised a eyebrow at him.

"I dare you." Gabriella said as Troy shrugged and leaned down to kiss her.

**Gabriellas POV**

**OH.MY.GOD.**

Troy Bolton just actually kissed her. In front of all the whole school! I pulled away shocked. Troy just winked at me and walked away. I couldnt believe it. I quickly maade my way away from all the stares. It was lunch time anyway which would be worse. I quickly walked to my table and sat down.

"Hey Gabs." Chad said as Gabriella groaned. "Whats wrong?"

"THATS WHATS WRONG!"Gabriella yelled pointing to Troy who sat next her.

"What did I do?" Troy said smirking. Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Dont play me dumb. You know what you did! Kissing me in front of all these people." Gabriella said as Sharpay gasped as well as the others.

"OMG! YOU KISSED HER?!" Sharpay yelled attracting more eyes.

"Shar, shhh!" Gabriella said quieting her down.

"Im sorry. You did?!" Troy nodded.

"She dared me too." Troy said. "But that was a good kiss babe." Troy said offically ticking Gabriella off. She remembered her plan for the day. She calmed down and played along with him.

"Yeah it was." Gabriella said leaning onto him." Sharpay giggled as the others had a puzzled look on their face.

"Yeah." Troy said as he wrapped an arm around her. Many glances had been starting.

"Are you guys together or something?" Chad asked taking a big bite from his sandwhich.

Gabriella laughed. "I dont know right hun?" Troy nodded trying not to laugh.

The group began to chat and Gabriella decided it was time for some more fun. She moved closer to Troy and let her hands travel up his shirt. She felt him go stiff. She smiled and continued. She let her hands travel up his shirt feeling on his rock hard abs. She played around with it. She drew invisable circles on his stomache. She felt Troy stiffin up real bad. She removed her hand.

"You alright dude?" Chad asked seeing how flustered Troy looked.

"Yeah you okay?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Mhm, yeah im alright. Hey Gabriella can I talk to you privately?" Troy asked as she smiled bog.

"Sure." Gabriella got up and took Troy by the hand. "You alright baby." Gabriella asked as Troy pulled her into the gym.

"That wasnt fair." Troy said.

"What wasnt?" Gabriella said acting as if she didnt know.

"You were teasing me!" Troy said taking a step closer to her. "Well, wanan play hard now?" Troy said sliding his hand on up and down her bare arm.

**GO FIND PART 2!!**

**THIS WAS TO LONG FOR ONE CHAPPY**

**xxGinaa.--**


	9. IMPORTANT

**Hello,**

**..For the past...4 weeks or so I havent been updated alot!**

**& thats beacuse ive been on Vacay in India. I know I should of told you guys..but I thought I did. So, this is just a "Im back." Thing. And tell me if I should continue! I'd really want to know. Thanks soo much. **

**x33 Gina.**


	10. Teasing Part 2

**HERE IS PART 2 O.O **

Troy stepped closer to her. Gabriella couldnt breah. Here it came.

"Soo..." Troy said rubbing his arm on her bare arm. Gabriella was stiff. This couldnt be happening to her. Her weakness. Troy was offcially her weakness.

"Cccan..we go back now?" Gabriella asked as Troy smirked. Gabriella couldnt find the correct words for all of this. Thats all she managed to say.

"Dont you want me?" Troy asked as he backed her up ontp the wall.

"No." Gabriella said sternly. _shit! yes you do Gabs say it!!_

Troy moved close to her. He went to her neck. Gabriella let out a soft moan. "Troy.. we need to go." Gabriella moaned. She didnt want to but it came out that way.

"We have plenty of time." Troy said as he nibbled on her neck.

Gabriella felt Troys hand travel up her thigh. She groaned knowing that he was the one teasing her. Troy moved from her neck to her lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back. Troy caressed her bottom lip asking her permission. She opened her mouth allowing Troy's tounge to travel through her mouth. Gabriella let her hands travel through his hair. This was amazing to both of them. Troy had kissed many girls but Gabriella was different. He felt something toward her. Something he NEVER felt with any girl.

Gabriella was impressed for herself. Something about Troy made her want more. But she didnt know it was yet. The bell rang and Gabriella and Troy slowly pulled away.

"Ohmygosh." Gabriella sais breathing heavily.

"I know.." Troy said looking deeply into her eyes. As much as he wanted to continue, he couldnt. And he knew he had alot of thinking to do.

"Uhm, ill..uhh..see you later." Gabriella stuttered as she grabbed her purse and walked out the gym.

Troy stood back a while knowing what had happened. Something strong happened between him and Gabriella and he needed to get it fixed.

**-After School-**

Gabriella quickly rushed to her car. Today was a long day. She didnt know it would turn out like this. What her and Troy felt was nothing. She wanted to push all her thoughts away from him. But nothing worked. Gabriella couldnt do it, there was no way she would fall in love with 'Troy Bolton' aka 'gets all the girls he wants' . But Gabriella knew that telling herself that was horrible. She loved Troy.

She drove home and ran up to her room. She had passed her mom who looked curious. Gabriella shut the door behind her and slid to the floor. Had what her and Troy shared in the gym meant something? Gabriella didnt know what to do.

**with Troy**

Troy, walked into his home and headed for the couch. He was really confused. On his way home he had saw Gabriella's car in the driveway and knew she was home. He settled down onto his leather white couch. Was he falling in love with Gabriella Montez? He knew it. He knew the answer but ididnt know how it happened. He needed to talk to her. He was pretty sure she felt the same way.

Troy grabbed his keys and drove over to Gabriella's. He noticed that Gabriella's mom was parked outside. He turned off the igniton and rang the door bell. It took a moment later when the door finally opened. To Troys suprise it was Gabriella.

"Hey." Gabriella sais suprised to see him. If he was here for another hot steamy kiss she wasnt looking foward to it.

"Hey. Uhm, we need to talk." Troy blurted out. He looked at her face xpression which showed nothing. She only nodded and let him in.

"Wanna go to my room?" Troy just nodded. "Okay." Gabriella said quietly. She jogged up the stairs with Troy following her. They entered the room. Gabriella sat down and so did Troy. He sat down one of her chairs she had in her room. It was silent for a while.

"Gabriella did you feel something when we you know kissed..." Troy blurted out randomly.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused. She knew what he had asked but wanted to make sure.

"Gabriella you hear me. I know you feel the same wau too. When we kissed I felt something that I would never feel with any other girl." Troy said quietly. He couldnt understand why he came here in the first place. He would probably get laughed at or something. He looked up at Gabriella who was staeing down at her hands.

"Troy..we cant happen." Gabriella said softly. Troys heart sunk.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked shocked.

"Me and you. It cant happen." Gabriella said softer this time.

"What are you talking about?" Troy was pissed. After all this time. Well it wasnt that long but Troy kissed her. And everytime they would have one of their steamy moments she always kissed back. He knew she felt something. Why was she lying to him?

"Troy we cant! Okay?! Your the super golden boy at East High, and im on the decathlon team. Thats it.. we cant be together." Gabriella said hoping he would drop it. She really wanted it to stop all of it. She wished she was still hating his guts to tell you the truth. She wanted non of this at all. Cus, she did love him.

"But your the most popular girl i school! Are you kidding me! Why does it matter to you?" Troy asked raising his voice. " Does it even matter Gabriella?! The fact that you know you have the feelings for me you just dont want to admit it because your afraid of what people might think of you." Troy said madly.

"EXUSE ME?! Who is this coming from? The guy who thinks he can bang almost every girl in school huh? What if I dont want to be with you period?! What if I dont love you?!" The two words hurt Gabriella bad. There was nothing she can do. They had already came out. " Troy I --"

"Save it Gabriella. I know the truth now. You must think im some 'dump a girl and move on to a next' kind of guy. Well im sorry you even thought that." And with that Troy walked out her room slamming the door shut.

Gabriella tumbled to the ground and cried. All the tears fell. She had lost someone very important to her. Troy Bolton. And it was her fault. She cried herself to sleep that night. That was all she could do.

**im skipping months now. **

**3 MONTHS LATER.**

Gabriella walked through the doors of East High. Everything was teh same. Nothing changed at all. Well, everything had changed to a matter of fact. Rumors started going around that Troy and Gabriella broke up. When were they ever dating?!. Gabriella just shrugged it off. Her and Troy hadnt talked since that night. She missed him alot. But there was nothing to do. Gabriella walked all the way to her locker and shoved all her books into it. She was tired. She hadnt slept alot lately. She had been thinking about Troy too much. She grabbed her books and shut her locker.

"What the hell?! Watch it!!" Gabriella noticed that voice. Troy. "Watch where your going Montez."

Oh, and did she mention how mean he got? Gabriella just walked past by him. This upsetted Troy since everyone was looking at him. He wasnt gonna let her get away with this.

"Montez, you bumped into me." Troy said as she turned to face him.

"I think I can see that. Good job on sight noticings." Gabriella snapped as she continued walking.

"No one bumps into me." Troy said blocking her view.

"Well, this must be your lucky day. And next how about I kick you in the balls?" Gabriella said as she recived many 'ooo's. "Now move. I want an educattion." She snapped and walked away.

Troy sighed deeply to himself. He hated being mean to her. It hurt him like crazy. Of course he still missed her and the fact that they couldnt be together was killing him for sure. He had many dreams of her. To much to even remember. He missed her. And wanted her back. He wanted her touch back everything about her.

The bell snapped Troy out of his day dream. It was time for Homeroom. Of course he had to sit Next to Gabriella which was gonna kill him. Troy walked into homeroom feeling dizzy. Everything was spinnning today. He quickly sat down in his seat and stared straight ahead.

**Gabriella's POV**

Oh God. Him again. I cant take this anymore! We havent talked for 3 months straight, and yet I have to sit next to him?!. Okay cool it Gabs, your sounding like Amy. She looked at Troy who didnt even blink. She wasnt working at all. She needed to talk to him fast. Gabriella couldnt concertrate at all. Troys arm kept brushing against hers sending chills up her spine. And so was his leg. It kept on brishing against hers.

"We need to talk." I whispered to Troy causing him to turn to face me.

"Oh, really? wow first time in ever." Troy said carelessly. _ugh work along woulda?!_

"Troy, im serious." I whispered back.

"Alright fine." he said.

I was kinda of happy. I really needed to talk to him and settle this because I loved him.

**End of POV (lunch Time)**

Gabriella walked into the lunch room. There it was. The gang sitting there chatting happily now knowing what was going on. Gabriella walked over and just sat down quietly. All eyes were on her but she didnt give two balls.

"Hey. Whats wrong pudding?" Sharpay asked seeing the look on her face. She knew Troy and Gabriella hadnt been talking. She knew the whole story. So did the gang.

"Nothing. I feel watched." Gabriella said sighing deeply. She looked over and and saw the seat next to her empty. HE wasnt here yet. Thank goodness. Psh, and whaddya know? Gabriella got her un invited gift. Troy.

"Sorry im late." Troy said as they just nodded. "Hello you." Troy said referring to Gabriella.

Gabriella didnt even want to reply to him. She looked straight ahead until that screechy high pticed voice came again.

"Troysiee!!" Amy screeched sitting on Troys lap. Gabriella wanted to puke. She was also hurt.

"Hey." Troy said seeing the hurt look on Gabriella's face. _what are you doing Troy?!_

"I missed you. " Amy said nuzzling his nose. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight." Amy said sedutivily.

"Ugh." Sharpay said disgsuted.

"Do you have a problem Evans?" Amy snapped.

"Uh, yeah I do. And its you." Sharpay snapped rudely back.

"Whatever. Well see you tonight baby." And in that she kissed Troy passionatly in front of everyone. Gabriella couldnt take it. She grabbed her things and ran away crying.

"You jerk Troy!!" Sharpay yelled smacking him and went after Gabriella.

**With Gabriella.**

Gabriella sobbed all the way to the girls bathroom. She was sick. Sick of seeing her. How could he do that to her? Knowing that how much she loved him. She hated him so much right now. Gabriella sobbed and sobbed until she heard a door open. A certain Blonde came rushing in at her.

"Oh, hunnie!" Sharpay cried throwing her arms around her best friend. Gabriella sobbed into her best friends arms. She didnt know what to do.

"Hunnie, dont cry my love." Sharpay said softly.

"Shar, I cant believe him." Gabriella said wiping her tears.

"Yeah, me neither. Hes an asshole. You dont deserve him. You deserve better Gabriella." Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded.

"He is my better." She said softley and cried again.

**...**

"Okay, you offically just tie died the most cooliest design on my shirt Gabs." Sharpay joked as the two emerged from the bathrom.

"Im sorry Shar. To much of the mascara and stuff." Gabriella said letting out a small laugh.

"You think?" Sharpay said as they headed for their last class of the day.

Sharpay and Gabriella were late to class and they knew they would get it. But Sharpay didnt care because she needed to be there for her best friend anyways.

"Ah, Evans and Montez. Late again. you know the rule." Mr. Papcusan said. Whenever someone was late top his class we had to explain why. Gabriella smiled to herself while Sharpay gave her the 'NO ARE YOU CRAZY?!' look.

"Sure." Gabriella looked directly at Troy since the whole gang was in this class. "Troy Bolton and his little slu--"

"Were up to nothing!" Sharpay said covering Gabriella's mouth. "We uh..had to do some girl things." Sharpay said as Gabriella corssed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Yeah right." Gabriella said taking her seat as Sharpay followed taking her seat behind Gabriella.

**Gabriella's POV;;**

I cant believe him!! How dare he even kiss that slut?! And he kissed me?! Ugh, I hate him! I cant believe that he actually would kiss her in front of me. Oh, I hope hes up to my talk still cus im gonna smack the hell out of him. Ohmigod. Gabi chill hes not your boyfriend or something. You cant just say you'll do things to him. But who cares he gonna hear a mouth full from me. and Amy, that slut is going down. I cant believe guys lay eyes on her. Well, besides me of course. But who cares? I mean not like I dated almost everyone guy in school. Its just a date and stuff. Ugh, Im gonna puke if I see her again. Shes the most worst human ever!! ARGH! And yet, i cant admit to Troy that im in love with him. I hate myself.

"Are you gonna sit here all day?" I knew who was talking. I didnt dare even speaking.

"Yes. No. I dont know." I replied in a 'leave me alone tone'.

"Look, im sorry. Sorry about the whole Amy thing. It didnt mean to happen really. Im sorry." Troy said looking down. Gabriella got up and gathered her things.

"No problem. I really dont care what you and your girlfriend do." Gabriella said caressly and heading for the door. She noticed it was only her and Troy in the classroom. Even the teacher had left.

"Wait. _girlfriend?"_ Troy said closing the door and blocking Gabriella's path.

"Yes. Troy. Now move." Gabriella said rudely.

"No. We need to talk.'" Troy said taking Gabriella by the hand and leading her out the classroom and into the gym. "Gabriella, look Amy isnt my girlfriend." Troy told her.

"Well thanks for the info. Can I leave now?" Gabriella asked loosing her patience.

Without thinking Troy kissed her." Tell me you didnt feel anything. Cus I know you did Gabriella." Troy said as she looked down.

She did. Everytime they kissed. But she wasnt going to let him get off that easy. "Troy it doesnt matter anymore. Me you are over." Gabriella said walking past him. She wanted to break into tears.

"Gabriella, wait." Troy called after her. "You have to listen to me. Were still on for the talk arent we?"Troy asked.

"Whatever." Gabriella mumbled. "My house or yours doesnt really matter. But im gonna be late for my next class so see you." Gabriella walked past him and out the door. She really didnt feel like talking anymore. This was to much for her to deal with. Troy was Troy and Gabriella was Gabriella they were two different people and could do whatever they wanted to do for peetsake.

Gabriella hoped this would end. Because every single muscle in her heart was dying slowly.

**Hey! Well here it is.. i was suppose to upload it like 5 weeks ago!**

**But you guys got my memo! So thanks for reading, please Review!**

**Oh, and also VOTE!!**


	11. PARTYYY : READ!

**HEY PARTY PEOPLEE!!,**

**This is just a little note saying TODAYS MY BIRTHDAAY! ;D**

**By the time you get this...it will be 9.11.2008..**

**I know 9/11 Twin Tower im use to it. But its my birthday sooo..i should celebrate**

**alittle right?? Well not alot we still gotta remember the people that died /**

**Anyways...heres the event.**

**I come from Cheerleading pratice like 6;30pm idk what time that is for you guys. Some of us have the same time zones and others dont. Sooo..ill try and be on AND REPLY TO ALL UR MESSAGES! AHHH : I CANT WWAAAIT!**

**So if you guys wanna talk to mee...heres my msn **

**ILL BE ON ALL DAAAAY :D Okay im hyper..so sorry xD**

**You can also email me and ill email right back!!**

**ALRIGHT TTYL,**

**LOVE YAHHH ROCKERZ! x)**


	12. Troyella?

**A/N: Hello Pretties! Enjoy this one!**

**--**

Gabriella sighed. Her head hurted like crazy. She couldnt even think well! During class the person she kept seeing was Troy, Troy, Troy! Gosh, she hated him right now. She was this close to telling him that she didnt wanna talk to him anymore and for him to leave her alone but she didnt. She wanted to know how he felt, and what they _needed_ to talk about.

Gabriella walked down the hall into her next class. She was tired of all this drama. She wanted her life back. The life where her and Troy hated eachothers guts so badly. So badly they wanted to kill eachother. She really wanted the old life back. But not anymore. She had Troy in her hands now. That was what didnt make sense. How could two people who once hated eachother be..all over eachother now?

Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair and walked into her English class. Yes Sharpay! She needed her best friend right now.

"Hey Gabs!" Sharpay said gretting her bestfriend with a hug.

"Hey. We need to talk." Gabriella said sitting in her assigned seat. "Listen, this whole--"

"Is this about Troy?" Gabriella nodded. "I knew it. Listen Gabs I only told you to be nice to him." Sharpay told her.

"I know! But you do know here nice things lead to right?" Gabriella asked. She recivied a smack from Sharpay. "What the fuck?!" Gabriella exclaimed rubbing her arm.

"You had sex with him?!" Sharpay asked her attracted attention from the students around them.

"I have no idea what shes talking about." Gabriella said as everyone turned back to their business. The bell rang.

Gabriella saw Troy walk in. She caught his eyes. And they stared at eachother. Gabriella broke the stare and turned away. She really did like him. Why was it so hard for her? Gabriella sighed and looked straight ahead of her. Had sex with him? Fuck no. Even though she wanted to. Gabriella turned her head and took a quick glance at Troy. He had his head in his hands. He looked sad..hurt. And this was all her fault. She sighed and knew what she had to do.

**After School...**

Gabriella ran to her locker. And shoved her books into there. She put her hair up in a ponytail and made her way outside. She walked into the parking lot and noticed Troy's car was still there. She ran into the school to look for him.

**With Troy...**

Troy walked to his locker and put his books in. He was depressed. He walked into the gym to find no one in the gym. Ofcourse there was no practice. He'd just shoot some free throws. It relaxed him.

Troy was shooting when he missed a basket. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself. He waited for the ball to bounce back to him but it didnt.

Troy turned around and wondered where the ball went. There. In Gabriella Montez's hand. Troy walked over to her.

Their bodies would have been VERY close if it wasnt for the ball in Gabriella's hand.

"Im sorry.." Gabriella mumbled. "I didnt mean to give you all this drama in your life--"

Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella. He slowly backed her up against the wall.

Gabriella let the ball for out her hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. This is what would happen between them. His lips were so soft..God she could kiss him forever.

After a while of sucking off eachothers lips Gabriella pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Troy..i love you.." Gabriella said not breaking the stare. "I know it took me forever to say that but I do. Whenever im with you..im different. I can be myself. You make me feel as if im the only person that mattered to you when we kiss. And I like that. Alot." Gabriella admitted.

"Really? Well you have no idea how you make me feel Gabriella. Your different from any other girl ive been with. Your perfect. And thats why I got crazy everytime I see you. I'd always have." Troy said kissing softly.

Gabriella reached up and kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you more." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "What does this mean??" Troy asked her wiggling his eyebrows up and down causing Gabriella to laugh.

"I dont know..wanna tell me?" Gabriella asked as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Gabriella Anna Montez..will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked her seeing the expression on her face turn from happy-to shock.

"..I'd love too."Gabriella said in a whisper and kissed Troy softly.

**Later at Troys house.**

"Dude! I cant believe you asked Montez out! How does it feel?" Chad and Troy were in his room. Troy had kissed Gabriella and came straight home because she had her own car.

"Great. I finally got the weight off my shoulders. And Amy away from me thank god." Troy told him suddenly thinking about Gabriella. Gosh was this how love felt?

"I'm happy for you dude. So now that you got Montez on your side..I was wondering if you mind helping me with Taylor?" Chad asked Troy as Troy broke into laughter.

"Oh..you were serious?" Troy straightned his face."Okay..um..why dont you just talk to her? I mean didnt you use to talk to her?"Troy asked him.

"Yeah, but why would she want to go out with me? Ive treated her bad." Chad admitted feeling guilty. "I dont know. Love stinks."

"Hey, be strong Chad. Like you once said..if you want something zoom for it." Troy said re-quoted the Chads quote.

"I was talking about food." Chad said getting a laugh from Troy.

--

"OMG, I cant believe it! This is sooo cute!" Sharpay screeched. Sharpay and Gabriella were in her room browsing outfits from different countries.

"Are you talking about an outfit? Or me and Troy?" Gabriella asked looking down at a catalog infront of her.

"Troyella ofcourse! So cute." Sharpay squealed. She looked at Gabriella and saw her looking at her weirdly.

"Is that a designer in paris? Cus I never heard of him." Gabriella said not knowing that 'Troyella' was the name for her _and_ Troy.

"God, Gabs, your so dumb. Im talking about You and Troy.Troyella??" Sharpay said reciving a 'ohhh' from Gabriella.

"Anyways, im so happy you guys are together! Now we can go on double dates. OMG! that perfect." Sharpay said smacking her forehead as if she had the greatest idea in the world.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled out her blackberry.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked her flipping some strawberry blonde curls off her face.

"Nothing." Gabriella said. Even though she had a smirk on her lips.

Gabriella browsed through her contact list and pressed a specfic name.

_Hey Sexy x)_

Gabriella smiled and pressed send. She looked at Sharpay and saw her looking at her weirdly. "What?"

**With Troy...**

"Dude, just ask her. Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Troy asked Chad for the last 100th time.

"Dude! Your lucky you have a hot girl in your arms. Help a brother out for once would you?" Chad ran his fingers through his big affro.

Troy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in and took out his Iphone.** thats a really sexy phone ;p**

_One new Message From;_

_Gabriella._

Troy smiled and pressed the read button.

_**Hey Sexy x)**_

"Text from your girl?" Chad asked Troy as he nodded. "Gosh is this what love does to you? If im gonna be like this theres no way im asking Taylor out." Chad complained turning on the TV and forgeting about his problem.

_Hey Sexy yourself :p_

Troy pressed the Sent button and sighed. Him and Gabriella. God how'd that happen? How'd he end up with his enemy? I guess it was fait. Troy smiled at the thought of Gabriella. He looked down at his screen and noticed Gabriella has replied.

_**I miss you 3**_

_**& your lips :D**_

_**xx**_

Troy laughed, and Chad looked at him. "This game is really funny." Troy told him and Chad gave him the 'sureee' face.

_No i miss you more._

_I know i have the best-lips_

_ever. And you should kno._

_xx_

--

Gabriella giggled at Troys text. Ofcrouse they'd been kissing since Day one. He was indeed the best kisser ever. Gabriella was still feeling queasy about today. The thing in the gym. Him asking her to be his girlfriend. God it was a crazy feeling. And it felt good. So this is what it felt like? As if you couldnt stay away from the one you love for one second because you loved them dearly.

_**Ofcourse. ;p**_

_**And they are sweet.**_

_**i wish i could kiss you, but**_

_**Sharpay's over ;(**_

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay. She was occupied in her own conversation of her own. _Zeke had to be him._

_Me too. Chads over._

_We should sneak out._

_**Crazy?! In the middle of the night?**_

_Sure :_

_See ya outside!_

_**TROY?! No! Answer me!**_

Gabriella waited for Troy to reply to her message. But he didnt. Damn him. He was always so sneaky. Here goes nothing..

"Hey, Shar ill be right back." Gabriella told her. Sharpay laughed.

"Yeah sure hun." Sharpay scoo-ed Gabriella off.

_Damn. What was her and Zeke talking about?_

Gabriella grabbed her jacket since she was wearing shorts, and a tanktop. She slipped on her flipflops and jogged down the stairs.

Gabriella saw her mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"I'll be outside for a quick second mom." Gabriella called and headed out.

The cold gush wind, hit Gabriella in the face. Why the heck did she agree to meet Troy out in the damn cold? She pulled the colar of her jacket up to her neck and walked down the brown, brick steps. Where did I have to meet him? Gabriella pulled out her phone and texted him.

_**Im out where are you?**_

_**im freezing cold!**_

Gabriella pressed send and looked up at the sky. It was soo..beautiful. She remembered when her and her dad use to name the stars. Or even say they looked like certain animals. Gabriella smiled at the memory.

"That one looks like.."

"You.." Gabriella jumped when she felt the hot, warm breath on her neck. She whipped around.

"Troy! You scared me." Gabriella said playfully hitting his chest. She looked deeply into his eyes. Wow he was gorgeous.

"Im sorry. But I missed you." Troy let his hands wander up and down at Gabriella. "Are you seducting me?" Troy asked reciving a loud laugh from Gabriella. "No im serious."

"No..Troy." Gabriella said still laughing. "Why would I?" She asked innocently.

"Mhmm..no girl wears shorts and a tight tanktop in the cold. You want something.." Troy said eye-ing her slowly.

This made Gabriella laugh more."Oh yeah! Im gonna come out in this, and seduce you..sure Troy." Gabriella said saracastically.

"Even if you were doing it or now, id still be sedutive. You look hot." Troy whispered in her ear.

"I always do to you Troy. I bet if I come in bald you'd think ill still look hot." Gabriella said smirking.

"Your not planning on to right?" Troy asked her.

"Jeez, Troy no!" Gabriella exclaimed rolling her eyes. "Why am I out here?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy didnt need to answer that question. He leaned down and kissed her passionalty. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing her.

Gabriella slowly snaked her arms around Troys neck. God. His lips..felt soo good on Gabriella's. They tounge battled. The makeout was getting heated. Gabriella felt Troys hand move to her butt. She smiled against the kiss and let her hands wander up his shirt. She slowly slid her hands up and down on his six pack. Damn where did these come from? Gabriella felt goosebumps start to on he skin.

Troy moved to Gabriella's neck, and kissed her softly. He was about 3 seconds from finding her sweet spot.

Gabriella groaned as Troy sucked her on her sweetspot. She closed her eyes and felt his warm lips move back to hers.

"Troy..." Gabriella murmmered against his lips. "I gotta get back..to..Sharpay." Gabriella said between kisses.

Troy pulled away and smiled down at her. "I love you." Troy whispered.

"I love you too." Gabriella replied placing a soft kiss on his lips. "But I gotta go see you tomorrow okay?"

"You'll see me." Troy winked at her and Gabriella kissed him one more time. "Night Sexy." Troy said grinning.

"Night Sexy yourself." Gabriella said smirking and walked back into her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. Troy and Gabriella are dating! Yay ;D **

**Go Troyella 3333 But how will Amy feel about this? Will Troyella stick together?**

**And what about the student body? Will they take Troyella smoothly?**

**Find out in the next Chappiee x)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xxGina**

**LOVEYAHS!**


	13. Read UBER IMPORTANT! Contest

Hey Lovers :

I have some **AWESOME. **News for you Gentlemen&Ladies today.

I am having my first ever contest! Which is totally awesome. Okay..

my contest wont be just a plain..boring contest. Were gonna put some

action into this;)

**Now..I know I got me some Troy lovers right? ;P**

**Ofcourse! Im a lover myself. My contest is going to**

**have 3 WINNERS.**

**1st- You'll be sponsered in 6 of my Chappies or more..o.o BONUS ill sub your**

**story's if you make some;)**

**2nd- You'll be starring in my NEW Story that im starting.**

**3rd- You will get a sub from me, and ill write a one-shot with you.**

**HOWS THAT? Awesome rightt? Well heres the contest.**

**--**

Im starting a new Story called **In My Dreams.**

Summary: Troy and Gabriella never met in their life. But they've only

met in eachothers dreams. What happens when Gabriella moves

to Troy's School. Will he recongize his dream-beauty? Or will she

have to help him..by dreaming together?

**urgh...okay..it sounds BORING. But thats why I need YOU guys to give me **

**some ideas, and create a trailer. DONT WORRY, all credit goes to you. I wont**

**post it as MY stuff. I'll give credit to all of you who join.**

**To join..message me.**

**Give me your user&name.**

_**WELL...talk to yah later guys! Hope you enter x)**_

**xxxGinaxxx**


	14. March 11th?

**Enjoy this one rockers x)**

Gabriella woke up feeling cheery. Today was a new day. And when she meant new, she meant _new._ Her and Troy had gotten together yesterday. Now it was time to see how the student body would take their relationship. It really didnt matter what they thought anyways.

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and took a hot steam shower to relax her nerves. She needed this big time. After her shower she walked into her closet and chose her outfit. She chose a red, grahpic T-shirt and dark faded skinny jeans. And for shoes she chose white-and red poka dot flats.

Feeling satisfied with her outfit Gabriella walked over to her hair dresser and blowdried her hair. She had got bangs but never wore them the right way. So today he was going to wear them the way they _should_ be worn. After blowdrying her hair Gabriella grabbed her flat ironer and flattened every single curl. Gabriella never had done her hair this way before. But today was something new. Everything was new.

After struggling to flatten everysingle curl, Gabriella applyed, eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. She walked over to her bed and put her outfit on. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror Gabriella smiled. She looked hot. So this how guys saw her? She loved it. Her beauty was obviously a gift.

--

Troy was up. He been up. He was ready for today. Troy walked into the bathrrom brushed his teeth and took a shower. After taking his shower he walked over to his draws and picked out light faded Levi Jeans, and a blue Amercrombie t-shirt. Which ofcourse made his eyes more noticable. He chose his new Vans that matched his shirt perfectly.

Troy jogged down the stairs and found his family eating breakfast at the table.

"My wonderful, beautiful family. How are you guys today?" Troy asked them as he made his way to the table and sat down next to Samantha giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww, dont kiss me! I have makeup on. And why are you so happy?" Samantha asked him shoving the last bit pf her pancake into her mouth.

"What? I cant be happy?" Troy asked defending himself. "You look great mom." Troy said complimenting his mother.

Lucille looked at Jack then Troy. "Im only in pj's Troy. What did you do?" Lucille asked Troy thinking he was in trouble again. "Did you mess with the law?"

"Mom!" Troy laughed. "I'd never. Im just..happy today." Troy said smiling.

"He got with Gabriella!" Samantha blurted. "Oups."

Lucille eyes widened. "..Troy? is this true?" Lucille asked her son.

--

"Mom! Im about to head ou--" Gabriella looked around and saw magazines,catalogs, and brouchers all over the kitchen counter. "Okay seriously are you like planning a business trip to France or something?" Gabriella asked her mother pushing some magazines out of her way.

"Very funny." Anna eyed her daughter. "Whoa..you look..hot." Anna complimented making Gabriella laugh.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said smiling.

"Whats the occasion?" Anna asked her daughter.

Gabriella swallowed hard. She was gonna have to tell her now or later. How about later?

"Uhm..nothing. Just..you know..school" Gabriella said looking elsewhere than the stare her mom was giving her.

--

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Lucille screeched hugging her son. "When did it happen? No wonder you've been acting so..low." Lucille said giving her son a squeeze.

Troy glared at Samantha who wringled her fingers at Troy innocently. Troy turned his head toward his mom and smiled.

"Mom.." Troy began. "You know..it isnt really cool for you to be..over doing this while situation." Troy told his mother. "And dad im so glad your not taking this over the top like mom is. And im late for school." Troy siad about to walk away when Lucille pulled him back.

"Does Anna know?" Lucille asked Troy shook his head. "Yes! Shes gonna be so happy when she hears." Lucille ran out the kitchen and up the glass staircase to call Anna and tell her the news.

"So uhm..Troy.." Jack said placing his hand on Troys shoulder. "I'm happy for you..uhm..if you and Gabriella happen to you know.." Troy looked at his dad weirdly. "Get married.." Jack continued. "It shall be on March 11." Jack said smiling brightly at his son.

"Dad! You cant do that!" Samantha said loudly. "Troy..dont listen to him. Do your own thing." Samantha told him.

"Dont listen to her. Take this from a man with experience." Jack told Troy who was caught in the middle of the argrument.

"NO! Take it from a girl who knows everything that happens in womans life." Samantha snapped.

"GUYS!" Troy yelled. "We are not getting married. Now if you excuse me..I have to go to school." Troy said. "You two should be ashame of yourself." Troy said before slamming the door behind him.

Lucille was upstairs calling Anna on the phone. Her son and Gabriella finally got together. Ofcourse she knew it was coming. I mean...the chemistry was _right there._

--

"Gabriella, your lying to me. And you know I know when your lying to me right?" Anna asked her daughter. Gabriella nodded. "Now were gonna try this one more ti--"

Gabriella sighed in relif as the phone rang. Anna walked out the kitchen and picked up the phone that was in their living room.

Gabriella followed her. She had to get going to school anyways.

"Hello?"

"Anna this is Lucille I have the most GREATEST news to tell you in the whole wide world!" Lucille gushed through the phone.

Anna laughed. Lucille and Anna were bestfriends. They did almost everything together. Design homes, work with agencies and so on.

"Whats the news. Im expecting it to be great since you didnt even take a breath in that sentence." Anna joked.

"It is. TROY AND GABRIELLA ARE TOGETHER!" Lucille exclaimed so loud it was audiable to Gabriella.

Gabriella snapped her head up and began slowly walking away.

"Shut up! Gabriella get back here!" Anna called to her.

"Im gonna be late--"

"Back here!" Anna yelled. "I'll call you back Luc, thanks!" Anna said and hanged up her phone. She turned to Gabriella and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mom, I can explain. I was going to tell you..but then..I didnt. Which was totally uncool. But now you know. And unless you dont want me getting detention, I suggest you let me go." Gabriella rambled taking a heavy breath.

A smile slowly spread over Anna's beautiful face. "Awee! Sweetie im really happy for you. I knew you two would get together. Everyone did I mean it was _that_ obvious." Anna told her. Gabriella blushed.

"Yeah..so your not mad?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"Nope. Im happy for you. But we so need to talk. I feel that were..seperating. I have plans for us for vacay's." Anna said poking Gabriella. Gabriella laughed.

"Okay mom. I'll see you. Bye!" Gabriella kissed her moms cheek and headed for the door.

TXG

Troy slammed the door behind him. Man how could his family members be so crazy just because he had a new_ girlfriend._ It wasnt anything new. Wait..yes it was. Gabriella was different from all the girls he dated. She was..independent, loyal, beautiful, gorgeous...the list could go on forever. Troy walked over to his Range Rover. He was about to get in the car when he saw Gabriella come out her house smiling.

_Fuck. Why does she look so hot today? _Troy ducked behind his car. He watched as Gabriella made her way to her Audi. He quietly crept from behind his car and slowly jogged across his lawn then hers.

Gabriella walked out of her house smiling of the conversation her and her mom had. Vacays? Woah that so wasnt like her mom. Gabriella walked over to her Audi, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"AHH!" Gabriella screamed and whipped around.

Troy laughed."Oh man, you should see your face." Troy told her laughing.

Gabriella smacked his head and smiled innocently when he galred at her. "Dont scare me like that." Gabriella told him picking up her books that had falled to the floor when she jumped. She put them in the passenger seat and turned back to Troy.

Troy stepped closer to her causing Gabriella's breath to be caught in her throat. "You look nice today." Troy told her running his fingers through her completely straight hair. He moved her bangs alittle to the side since they were in her eye. "Really hot."

"Thank you." Gabriella said leaning up to kiss him.

Their lips touched. Gabriella felt sparks travel down her back. When they parted they looked in eachothers eyes. "That was nice.." Gabriella said not breaking the stare.

"So are you." Troy whispered in her ear.

"OMG! CUT! That was soo cute." A sqealing voice from behind them came.

"Sam.." Troy groaned. "What are you doing?" Troy asked her pretty annoyed.

"What? I wanted to talk to Gabriella. Ohh..you look great hunnie. Love the hair." Sam complimented.

Gabriella was still blushing light red. She probably blended in with her shirt. "Thanks."

"Sam do you mind me and Gabriella are gonna be late for school cmon. You can ride with me." Troy told her grabbing her hand.

"Oky, hold on lemme get my books." Gabriella told him reaching over into the passenger seat.

Troy let his eyes connect to her butt.

"Ew perv!" Samantha screeched.

Gabriella came out and looked at Troy. "Were you looking at my butt?" Gabriella asked him looking him straight in the eye.

"Psh, no. I wouldnt." Troy said not making eye contact with Gabriella.

"Yes you were! Hes horny around ya Gabs" Sam told her. Gabriella laughed and pecked Troy on the lips.

"C'mon, were really gonna be late." Gabriella said and intwined her fingers with his. "See ya Sam."

"Bye lovers!" Sam called to them and watched them walk towards Troys car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Troy, chill she loves you." Troy and Gabriella were riding to school when Troy exploded on how annoying Sam was being. "I mean shes your sister, we girls like to annoy our siblings." Gabriella said to him looking out her window.

"Thats easy for you to say cause you have _no_ siblings Brie. Your an only child which is so fun for you." Troy said making a right on the traffic light.

Gabriella turned her attention to Troy. "Then, tell your parents to stop messing in the bed." Gabriella joked.

"Why dont you tell them that? Anyways, my mom was so high today when she found out we were dating. And my dad wants me to marry you on March 11. How weird is that?" Troy asked her.

"OMG, me too! Sam told me to marry you on March 11. Something about a bet." Gabriella told him seeing that they had arrived at the school.

"Weird." Troy said. He looked over to Gabriella and saw her tense up alittle. He held her hand with his free hand. "Nervous?" Gabriella nodded. "Dont be..its nothing new for them." Troy said parking into a free space. He turned the the engine..**(whatever u call those thingies..lmfao. xD)**..and pushed his door open.

Gabriella got out and took her books into her right arm. She closed the door behind her and, walked infront of the car which Troy greeted her from. Eyes immediatly went to Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella suddenly didnt feel nervous. I mean she was just dating Troy so what? And she had to do this everyday. People staring at her and stuff it wasnt new. Expect the Troy part.

Troy slang a arm around Gabriella's shoulders who smiled. "This is so annoying. Like really if they keep on staring I swear ill poke their eye balls out." Gabriella said as Troy let out a laugh and kissed her cheek.

"Are they dating?" a voice asked.

"OMG, I think they are! They make a cute couple." Anothe replied.

"Aweee. Troyella." Troy heard one say.

Troy sighed. This wasnt that bad. I mean to his point of view people thought they actually made a good couple. Troy looked down at Gabriella who looked at him. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing. You look hot today." Gabriella winking.

After the whispers and the "News spreading around thing" Troy and Gabriella finally made their way inside.

"GABRIELLA ANNA MONTEZ!" Gabriella whipped around to see her friend Taylor McKessie smiling widely at her.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said and walked out out Troys arms and hugged her friend. "How are you?"

"Im fine. and you..wait. Dont answer that. Your dating Bolton?" Taylor asked her. This was hard to believe to some people.

"Yup. Weird huh?" Gabriella said glancing around her to see people whispering. She tossed some hair over her shoulders and turned back to Taylor.

"No seriously. Like DATING." Taylor empheraized on the word dating.** ( i think i spelled that wrong...o.o sworry)**

"Yes, dating!" Gabriella laughed. "You'll get used to it. I'll tell you the story later on. Wheres Shar--"

"Gabikins!" The high pitched voice emerged from behind the group.

"Ice-princess is back." Chad joked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and pushed him aside. "Gabs! Oh..my..gosh! You look hot!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed. "You too." It was true Sharpay did look nice. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, light blue faded jeans, and a white showing-shoulder top. At her feet she wore brown boots.

"I know right? Anyways hows it goin Troyella?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar, ive heard that enough." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Sam is annoying me with that name. At first I thought she was talking about shoes but obviously.." Troy trailed off when Sharpay gave him the glare. "What?"

"You talk to much. Really I'd never thought I'd say this but...okay I got nothing." Sharpay said and laughed at her own joke.

"Hey, we better get to homeroom before Darbus kicks our ass." Chad said as everyone agreed not wanting to get in deep trouble with Ms.Darbus.

Troy and Gabriella stayed behind the group. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella pecked him back. "now we can do more then peck later, but lets get to class first!" Gabriella said.

"Ohh I like how you think." Troy said in a low voice that made Gabriella laugh.

They walked to class knowing everything was perfect.

**Hey, Rockers x)**

**Troy & Gabriella are still the**

**cutest couplee alive! Awee isnt that sweet? x3**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, I recived**

**reviews telling me to HURRY -- so here it is!**

**Hope yah enjoyed it love yahs :D Alos dont forget **

**to review thanks loviees x3x3 PS- You guys can message**

**me if you like...dont feel afraid, I wanna talk to my Fanfic Fans!**

**Thanks!**

**AND ALSO READ MY CONTEST AD!! Enter if ya like!**


	15. Secret Place

**ROCKERRRZZZZZZ : Enjoy this Chappie so muchhers. :) Disclaimer: I own**_ nada._

_"I love you too." Gabriella pecked him back. "now we can do more then peck later, but lets get to class first!" Gabriella said._

_"Ohh I like how you think." Troy said in a low voice that made Gabriella laugh._

_They walked to class knowing everything was perfect._

_"..._Now Elvis was an extremely musical rocker. Does anyone want to give me some information that they know?" Ms. Darbus asked as half sleeping class.

No one really wanted to learn about Elvis.** (NO RACIAL COMMENTS ABOUT ELVIS. Just needed a topic x) **Gabriella looked around the classroom and found no one was raising her hand. Well..if she did raise her hand that'd cause Ms.Darbus to keep on lecturing. So Gabriella rose her hand and did the class a favor.

"Yes, Gabriella?" Ms. Darbus called as everyone turned their direction on Gabriella.

Gabriella pushed some hair off her shoulders, and move her bangs out from her eyes. She saw Troy staring at her from the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, isnt he the guy that died from drugs or something?" Gabriella asked making dramatic effect with her hands.

Ms. Darbus nodded. The bell rang and everyone rushed for their next class. Gabriella gathered up her books. She heard some whispers about her and Troy going around.

_"They make such a cute couple!" _A girl whispered to her friend.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked out the classroom. She felt herself being tackled into a one-arm hug.

"Troy!" Gabriella screeched. She looked up. Troy smiled down at her. "Your gonna mess up my hair." She complained.

Troy didnt remove his arm but kept it there. He kissed her temples. " I missed you." Troy said.

"Ew." Gabriella joked.

Troy looked down at her. "Why are girls so mean?"Troy asked more like to himself.

"Cus, we dont like you." Sharpay said coming up besides him.

"Really?" Troy asked her. He used his free arm and squeezed Sharpay into a one-arm hug also."Still dont like me?" Troy asked her laughing.

Sharpay laughed. "I hate you Bolton."

"I counter that." Gabirella chimed in smirking.

"Im mad at you." Troy said to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled innocently and kissed his cheek. "Did I say I was mad at you? I lied." Troy said as both girls laughed.

"What? Troy! How come you have TWO not ONE TWO girls on your arms!?" Chad exclaimed.

"Uhh..Cus, im Troy Bolton?" Troy said as if it was a prize possension.

"Awe, its okay Chaddie." Gabriella cooed. She moved out of Troys arms and went to hug Chad. "You know i love you."

"Ha, took your girl." Chad said sticking his tounge out at Troy. Gabriella laughed.

"Gabriella..im hurt.." Troy said as if he was dying slowly.

Sharpay laughed. "You got me." She said. Troy smiled.

"I always loved you Shar." Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Ohhhhhh Gabi he just kissed me." Sharpay said pointing at Troy.

"Thats cool. Hes not kissing me anyways." Gabriella said smirking. "Oh and--"

Gabriella screamed when she felt something grab her butt. She whipped around and came face to face with Ethan. She felt Troys body tensed up even though she wasnt even near him. "Whats your problem?!" Gabriella screeched. " You didnt get enough ass kicking did you?"

"Gabi, babe.." Ethan said coming closer to her.

"Dude, back off." Chad said stepping behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around. Troy was glaring hard cold at Ethan. Sharpay was holding him back._ Good girl._

"You got a possy to? Wow tough girl. Whats up Bolton?" Ethan said nodding at Troy.

"You.."

"Troy no!" Sharpay said pulling him back. But Troy was to strong. He yanked himself away from Sharpay and came face-to-face with Ethan.

"Your not gonna fight me in front of the school are you?" Ethan asked him. He showed no sign of scaredness.

"Why not? Its not that hard to do." Troy said through gritted teeth.

"Stop it!" Gabriella screamed. She breathed hard and stepped in front of Troy.

Gabriella had enough. She slapped David so hard it echoed. "One if ya havent heard the news, im dating Troy now. TWO! I dont like you, you fucking craphead!" Gabriella yelled smacking him again this time harder.

Gabriella turned around and saw the expression on all her friends face. She cleared her throat and picked her books.

"Im late for class." Gabriella said and walked away.

Sharpay turned to Troy whos mouth was open it could rip off his face any second. "Troy? TROY! Your girl just kicked ass." Sharpay said snapping in front of him.

"Yeah, dude not good. You cant have a girl beat for you." Chad said tsking Troy.

Troy turned to David who was rubbing his face. "That was just tiny bro. Mess with her again..R.I.P" Troy threanted.

"Okay, stop. Lets go." Taylor said.

**TXGTXG**

Gabriella sighed and walked into her Science class. She walked over to her assigned seat.

"Nessa!" Gabriella sqealed and hugged her friend. "How are you?"

"Goodiee. You? Wait dont answer that. I've heard you and Troy." Vanessa said wiggling her eyebrows up and down repeatidly.

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah were together. Can you believe it? I dont. Oh and I kicked ass again." Gabriella said with confidence in her voice. "Daivd is gonna die by prom." Gabriella said. "Or before. Troys gonna kill him."

"Awee, your talking about your hubbie. Cute!" Vanessa cooed. "Love. I knew there was chemistry between you two." Vanessa told her.

"Yeah..I guess I didnt really open my eyes to see it. Thanks anyways." Gabriella said and hugged her one more time.

--

Gabriella walked to her locker. She sighed and shoved all her books into her locker. When she closed her locker she leaned against it closing her eyes. She suddenly felt..unreal. All this. Her and Troy. How everything just mended in perfectly. It was beginning to be a blur to her. Why was she chosen? There were zillions of girls out there but she _had_ to be the one. Why? Gabriella was sure to ask Troy that.

When she opened her eyes her eyes met with peirced blue ones. It made her jump. "Hey.." Gabriella said softly.

"Hey." Troy said softly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. He felt so good against her. So alive..so..real. Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed. "You okay?" Troy asked her. He could smell the Strawberry scent shampoo she used.

"Yeah..just thinking." Gabriella told him. "Just how things ended up good between us." Gabriella said. She pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Like what?" Troy asked her. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Like us. Like how we got together and stuff. Troy, there are millions of girls out there, why am I the one to be chosen? I jsut dont get it. You have someone like Amy who looks like a model. And me..a plain person. I just dont get it." Gabriella said softly not wanting to look him in the eye anymore.

"Brie.." Troy began. "There are so many things about you that is different from any girl I've dated. And you need to know that. Your just someone special. You have a heart. Yeah so whatever Amy is the "hottest girl" in school. But in my eyes your more gorgeous than any girl living on earth. Gabriella...you dont know how much I care about you. Even if we still hated eachother..I'd be in jail right now..because Ethan and Daivd would have been dead." Gabriella smiled. Tears welling up in her eyes. "And when im not around you, I think about you all the time. I love you.." Troy said.

"Oh...Troy.." Gabriella said softly. "I love you too." Gabriella said throwing her arms around his neck.

Troy hugged her back. When they pulled away Troy kissed her on the lips passionatly. "That was for kissing me earlier today..." Troy said and leaned down to kiss her again. "And that one..is for being the greatest girlfriend alive."

Gabriella giggled. "Thanks." She leaned against Troy, as he wrapped one arm around her. Troy kissed the top of her head lightly. "I've got something to show you. Im guessing you dont wanna be near all the noise." Troy said as they walked together.

"You got that right. Im tired of ALL this crap. Take me away." Gabriella said quietly and closed her eyes.

"Good. Now keep your eyes closed, until I tell you to open them." Troy instructed her.

Troy walked infront of her holding both of her hands. He led her up the stairs. As he led her up the stairs he took in all her beauty. She was special. And now he knew why he loved her so much. She had a heart no girl had. She didnt care if he was "the richest kid" in school She didnt care of what people thought of her. No. She was herself. In her very own way. In a way no girl could be.

Troy led her up the last few steps. He stepped behind her. "Ready?" He asked her.

Gabriella could feel his warm breath on her neck. She nodded. "Open." Troy told her.

Gabriella fluttered her eyes open. She gaped taking in all the sighting around her. "Troy.." Gabriella began. She looked around her..the sight was beautiful. "I've never been up here." Gabriella told him walking over to the railing.

"Yeah, I have. Thanks to the science club im free up here anytime. I come up here to think. To get away from everything you know?" Troy walked up next to her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks for bringing me up here. Its really gorgeous." Gabriella said softly. She turned and admired the beauty one more time. It was peaceful..quiet. Gabriella turned to Troy. How did she become so lucky? He was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. His piercing blue eyes, that million dollar smile that made girls scream, the way his hair fell sexily over his eyes. And his body..God..she didnt wanna get into that. And most of all..his personality. He was caring, sweet, everything a girl could imagine her boyfriend to be.

"Why are you eye-balling me?" Troy said using the phrase Sharpay always used whenever someone would stare at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I wasnt. Just..looking." Gabriella said smiling.

"Am I that gorgeous?" Troy asked her moving closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

**( Gets spicy here x)...)**

Gabriella nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Troy leaned in and took her lips onto his. The kiss was getting more, and more, passionate. Gabriella felt herself being pushed back. Soon she felt softly on a couch. Gabriella continued kissing him. She let her hands travel up his shirt feeling on his hard pack. Gabriella moaned when Troy moved to her neck. She already had goosebumps on her skin. He made her feel so.._crazy._

Troy kissed Gabriella softly. He moved back to her lips. She had completely relaxed. Troy moved his hands under her shirt. He drew invisiable circles on her stomach. Gabriella moaned and let her hands get lost in his shaggy hair.

"Troy..." Gabriella began. "We..gotta..get..back..to..the..gang..." Gabriella said between kisses.

"Why are you always interupting our moments?" Troy asked her as they pulled away from eachother. Troy pulled her to her feet. "Always ruining them." Troy repeated.

Gabriella giggled. "Im sorry." Gabriella said. "But we have to get back to the gang. There gonna think you kidnapped me." Gabriella joked.

"Isnt that a good thing?" Troy asked her.

"To you..yeah." Gabriella said as the two made their way back.

**--**

Troy and Gabriella made their way downstairs. They knew they had some serious questions to ask since they had disapeared for half the lunch period. "Troy, what are we suppose to do?" Gabriella asked him as they peeked to see if no one was looking.

"Uhm..we could go back and get yelled at for not being at lunch, OR..makeout." Troy said the last part seductivly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Do you love making out?" Gabriella asked him.

"Of course, if its with you." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows making Gabriella laugh.

"Bolton your such a weirdo." Gabriella told him.

"So, where have you guys been?"

Gabriella and Troy slowly turned and came face to face with Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad Zeke and Jason.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said greeting her friends. "You know..we were just about to come and join you guys." Gabriella said trying to hide the fact that her and Troy had some "business" upstairs.

"Yeah, 24 mintues ago?" Sharpay asked her. "Where were you guys?" Sharpay asked one more time.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "She, wanted to makeout and I was like Gabriella no, but she made me so I couldnt resist." Troy said reciving a smack from Gabriella to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Thats a lie!" Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I believe its the other way around." Chad said smirking. "Guys, give them a break. I mean they are to young kids in love what can you say? I believe that two people should be in love the way they want to." Chad said as everyone stared at him.

"Okay, Tay whats happened with afro head?" Kelsi asked as everyone laughed expect Chad.

"Hey! Im serious." Chad turned to Taylor. "I have to ask you something.."

Troy knew exactly what it was. Chad had been freaking out lately, about asking Talyor out. Troy had gave him advice and that he should just do it.

"Yeah?" Talyor said blushing.

Gabriella and Sharpay sqealed as Troy and Zeke rolled their eyes at their girlfriends.

"I really like you..and stuff, And..do you wanna go out with me?" Chad asked her holding her hand.

"Sure." Taylor said blushing feircly.

"Awwwwww." Gabriella,Sharpay & Kelsi said in unsion.

"So cute." Gabriella said giggling.

Taylor blushed at her friends comments. Everyone knew she liked Chad but she didnt want to admit it until now.

"This is soo adorable. Everyones getting together!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella saw the sad look on Kelsi's face."Hey, Jason..didnt you want to ask Kelsi something?" Gabriella asked him. He nodded slowly. "Ask her away."

Jason turned to Kelsi who looked at him. What was he going to ask her? Kelsi smiled. Jason moved towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Troy and Zeke quickly covered the girls mouth, or else they would have screamed. Taylor aw-ed softly.

"Kelsi do you want to go out with me?" Jason asked as Kelsi nodded happily.

Gabriella smiled at looked up at Troy. He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips. "Okay you two, _please_ get yourself a room." Chad said making the two blush.

"Guys, I have an idea! Why dont we all have a sleepover at my place?"Sharpay suggested. "Just us."

"Im in." Gabriella said cooly. She never missed any of Sharpays sleepovers.

"Me too." Troy said. "But promise us we wont have it in your hot pink fushia room." Troy siad as Sharpay nodded.

"Promise."

Gabriella walked to her locker. The palm of her hand ached. She looked at her palm and gasped. It was cut. But how come she didnt notice it _before?_ Gabriella walked to the near by bathroom and washed her hands. God, it stinged. This was all Ethan's fault. Why couldnt he just leave her alone? She wasnt the only girl in the school. Why couldnt he go find Amy or something?

Gabriella's stomach churned when she mentioned_ that_ hidious name. That name meant soo much words to her. She hated that name let alone. It was a terrible name. But worse of all...she hated the person who _had_ the name. Amy. Fucking, Amy. She hated her. The name was nice..but not her. She needed to be called.. Bitch from Hell. Perfect.

Gabriella made a mental note to use that whenever Amy tried to mess with her. Bitch From Hell..I like it. Gabriella walked out the bathroom and bumped into someone. "Sorry." Gabriella murmmered not looking at he person she actually bumped into.

"Its okay." Gabriella looked up to be welcomed with a pair of warm blue eyes.

She smiled and leaned her body against Troys in a hug. He smelled good. Really good. "Ready to take me home?" Gabriella asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, but just to let you know I have practice today.." Troy told her as they intwined their fingers together.

"Aww, its okay. We can hang out later I guess. And I have jumbo of homework to do besides." Gabriella said. She tried to hide the fact that she was disapointed.

"Alright. I'll call you." Troy told her as they got into his car. Gabriella nodded and smiled.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella sighed as she walked into her house. Today was a long day for her. All this Troy get together thing was harder than she thought. Wait no it wasnt. The part of people coming up to her saying - "Awwwe, you guys are a great team!" And stuff like that made Gabriella's head spin. Now that she was alone with some peace and quiet..she needed to relax. Although she missed Troy already. God, it was like being attached to him with Super Glue.

Gabriella felt something lick her face. "Blondiee!" Gabriella said happily and picked up her puppy. Gabriella noticed ever since her first kiss with Troy she hadnt been spending time with her baby. Yes, Blondiee was like a child to Gabriella. She was soo cute, small and was always there for Gabriella. And she was a great listener.

"Hey, baby." Gabriella said snuggling Blondiee to her face. "Mommy missed you."

Blondiee barked and licked Gabriella's face. Gabriella smiled and put her down. "You know what..we need to have you a playdate with your little crush." Gabriella told Blondiee. She always talked to her, as if she was actually a real person. "You know you like, Brad." Gabriella said to the puppy.

Brad, was Sharpay's dog. Gabriella would always take Blondiee over with her and let her have a dog date with Brad. Sharpay's chiwowa. One time, when Sharpay and Gabriella were doing homework together (She had finally got Sharpay to start it) they heard a sharp cry which was Brad's howl, and they both ran to see what it was. And when they saw... Well lets say Blondiee was holding on to something low.. I think you know what I mean.

Gabriella let out a laugh at the memory. She hopped off the couch she was laying on and made her way to the kitchen. She ws hungry. Gabriella walked over to the refridgerator and wondered what she should eat. She pulled out Easy, bake Mac & Cheese. As she ripped open the box and spilled the pasta into a bowl, her cell beeped.

_Text._ Gabriella thought. She picked up her phone and pressed the Read button.

_Heyah Gabs! You went home with Troy didnt you?_

_Urgh..curse you. The girls and us are hanging out.._

_wanna join? Unless your busy ;)_

_xxSharpie._

Gabriella laughed at Sharpay's comments. This girl could be a crazy one sometimes. Gabriella shook her head and put her bowl in the microwave. She decided she'd go. Today was a good day. Soo..she was gonna let it continue until the day was over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gabriella drove up to a fimilar house. It was big like the rest of the houses here in Alberqurque. The Evans Residence. Gabriella buzzed the bell gate. It slowly opened and Gabriella drove in. She wasnt alone in the car. She had brought Blondie with her.

Gabriella drove around the huge water fountain lake master piece and parked in front of it. Now Sharpay's house was HUGE. Just like Gabriella's. Why? She didnt know. It was only her and her mother..but who wanted big space? Her mother did. But Sharpay's house was full of fancy decor. Gabriella put Blondie in her right arm and locked her doors.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few mintues the door opened. It was one of the maids who opened the door for Gabriella.

"Hello, Gabriella. Welcome Miss. Evans expects your presence upstairs." The heavy-Spanish maid told her warmly.

Gabriella nodded. "Gracias." Gabriella smiled and walked up the curved glass staircase. Sharpay's house was a beauty. There were paints on the wall, leather sofa's, decor that had been implanted from different countries. It was truely homey.

"Hey, Gabi." Kelsi greeted her smiling.

"Hi Babes." Gabriella said walking into the room to find all her friends scattered.

Gabriella offered Blondie to Kelsi who took her into her arms. "Shes soo cute." Kelsi cooed cuddling Blondie.

Gabriella smiled. "Hey Sharpie. Whats up?" Gabriella asked her best friend who was concertrating deeply in a French Magazine.

"Nothing." Sharpay said not looking up from the magazine. "Im just checking out some French Fall styles you know? Hey, does anyone know what Beinvenue means?" Sharpay asked trying to choke out the word she couldn't pronounce.

"It means welcome Shar. Not that hard when its scattered right there in the beginning of the page. It obviously means Welcome." Gabriella informed her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Well, some of us aren't Wiz's thank you very much." Sharpay snapped returning to the issue she was reading. "OMG! Gabs! Did you read this? Louis Vuttion has new designs out." Sharpay said squealing.

Gabriella took the magazine from Sharpay and looked at the new designs. "Cute." She said and tossed it back to Sharpay. "But we've already ordered some online the other day remember?" Gabriella asked her.

"Oh yeah. So what? We can get more!" Sharpay said crossing her legs Indian Style.

"Okay you two, we came here to plan remember?"Taylor said stopping the argrument.

"Plan?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, we haven't really had time hanging out with the gang and stuff. So were gonna plan a get-together party!" Sharpay exclaimed, as the girls groaned.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Why are you guys so stubborn? Planning is gonna be so fun!" Sharpay said clapping her hands together.

Gabriella sighed and leaned against Sharpay's all pink bed. She starting thinking about Troy. Again..and again..and AGAIN! Damn. He had to be SO good-looking. Seriously it wasnt just some regular.."Oh, that guy is soo cute!" kinda thing. It was soo strong it sent girls flying whenever they saw him. It was the kind of look, that when you see him..your lost. You cant think, breath, or even talk! All girls wanted a piece of him. It was soo addicting. And guess who ended up with him? Yep me. ME. Out of all people!

Me, myself, and I. ...

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella noticed that she was dozed off. "What?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Thinking about your boyfriend?" Before Gabriella could open her mouth to protest Taylor began talking again. "How could two people who once hated each other..just..now love for each other?" Taylor asked herself.

"Its more like sick love.."Sharpay said. "Hey guys! I totally forgot to tell you, but may parents are having a welcome back party for Ryan." Sharpay told her the girls. "You know, how he's been in Paris and stuff. Well hes coming back for the rest of the year at East High."

"Awe, I missed him!" Kelsi said smiling.

"Yeah, me too." Sharpay said sighing.

Everyone turned to Gabriella.

"What?" She asked trying to avoid all the eyes. "Cant a woman just chill without being bothered?"

Everyone laughed. The rest of the day was going to be long..and tiring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey, Guys!**

**Thanks for reading this Chappie. **

**But I think I didn't put any effort in it.**

**To me..-.- Well tell me if you liked it!**

**-& alsoill be changing my Penname **

**to Gina.xox.Zanessax3**

**Thanks! :3**

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Kiss Problems

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

_Recap; Taylor rolled her eyes. "Thinking about your boyfriend?" Before Gabriella could open her mouth to protest Taylor began talking again. "How could two people who once hated each other..just..now love for each other?" Taylor asked herself._

_"Its more like sick love.."Sharpay said. "Hey guys! I totally forgot to tell you, but may parents are having a welcome back party for Ryan." Sharpay told her the girls. "You know, how he's been in Paris and stuff. Well hes coming back for the rest of the year at East High."_

_"Awe, I missed him!" Kelsi said smiling._

_"Yeah, me too." Sharpay said sighing._

_Everyone turned to Gabriella._

_"What?" She asked trying to avoid all the eyes. "Cant a woman just chill without being bothered?"_

_Everyone laughed. The rest of the day was going to be long..and tiring._

Gabriella rubbed her eyes. She was dead tired. Last night had been crazy. The the girls had stayed up planning for Ryans welcome back party. After that was done, which Gabriella knew it wasnt because party planning never ended for Sharpay Evans. Gabriella had gone home. She was so tired she just stripped off her clothes and slept in bra and underwear.

"Urghh.." Gabriella groaned. Why didnt she close the curtins? Dang.

Gabriella sat up and ran her hands through her hair. _Damn._ She needed to comb it, before it became a a tangled mess. Gabriella swung her feet off her bed. She felt cold as soon as she remvoed herself from under the heavy comforter. Lazily she walked into her bathroom and took a shower. She was deciding wheter to leave her hair in wet curls, and straighten out the bangs or just blow dry her hair completely.** (I do that with my hair ALOT! When i wash it it curls then i just blow dry my bangs xD soo cute ;)}**

Gabriella was about to blow dry her bangs when her cell rang. The song_ Single Ladies_ by Beyonce filled the room. Gabriella walked over to her dresser and looked at the caller idea. _Troy._ She pressed the talk button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sexy." Troy's voiced filled the phone making Gabriella legs go weak.

"Bolton." Gabriella said caually.

_Silence._

Gabriella laughed. "What? You dont like the name Bolton? Fine then, Troy it is."

"I was expecting, handsome or something." Troy said in a 'that wasnt a so cool gretting' kinda of tone.

Gabriella laughed again. "I missed you too! No really I did." Gabriella said plugging in the blow dryer with her free hand.

"I missed ya too sexy. So where were you?" Troy asked.

"Is my name sexy to you now? And just over at Sharpay's last night. Ryan's coming back from Paris or whatever and were having a welcome back party." Gabriella said. She walked over to her dresser and opened one of her drawers. She pulled out to bras. "Damn, which color? Pink or red?Hmmm..." Gabriella asked herself.

"Eh, I like the red one. Looks more sexy, you know with the lacy outline at the top." Troy said.

"Yeah me too--" Gabriella's eyes narrowed. "What? How did you know that?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy laughed. "Turn around."

Gabriella was still confused but turned around. She dropped her phone when she saw Troy sitting causally on her balcony railing. Gabriella stared at him. And he smiled. She walked over to the double doors and opened them. "Whatt..."

Troy hopped off the railing, went over to Gabriella and kissed her. Gabriella's mind swirled like one of those mint candies that have the red and white swirls on them. Everytime she kissed Troy, bad things would happen to her mind. When Troy pulled away Gabriella stumbled.

"Morning." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella blinked. _Hes a gift from heaven thats why he makes you feel crazy things._ Gabriella thought. "Morning." She finally replied feeling still again. "Your such a stalker!"

Troy laughed. "Uhm, no im not. Im making up for not spending time with you yesterday." Troy said kissing her jawline.

_Oh c'mon! Not again..but it feels so good. What was I gonna say again?_ "Point taken, but still. What does.." Gabriella looked at her clock that was on her nightstand. "Coming to visit me at 7:21am mean to you?"

Troy shurgged. "I have no idea." Troy said.

Gabriella checked him out. Yes, she did it like every day even before they were "together". Today he wore a gray abercrombie shirt, and black skinny jeans, with white and gray vans. Oh Jesus, Gabriells stumbled. She had to hold the edge of her dresser to balance herself.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked concern lacing every inch of his voice.

"Uh-huh." Gabriella replied. "Okay, since your here can I get dressed?"Gabriella asked.

She realized that she was in her towel. And in front of _Troy!_ Embarassing much? Gabriella blushed when she saw Troy check her out. "Perv." Gabriella murmmered and walked into the bathroom.

"I heard that!" Troy called at her.

**:::::**

Troy sighed. Someting was seriously wrong with him. Why did he feel so..uncontrolable whenever he was with Gabriella? Why? Why? WHY? She was just a normal human-bean. Nothing else. She had blood running through her veins like he did. But why did he feel so..caught up. Caught up in her. It just wasnt right.

Troy let himself drop on the arm chair that was in his room. He leaned back and closed his eyes. All through out basketball practice the only name he heard was_ Gabriella,Gabriella,Gabriella. _He wasnt even that focused at all. He missed a few baskets but was back on track. But then started daydreaming about her again. Ridiculious.

And the part that was driving him insane was her body. He was checking her out! I mean who does that? Okay, its normal for guys to check their girlfriends out. But it isnt _normal_ to imagine.._negative_ thoughts.

Troy heard the doorknob turn. He opened his eyes. As if this wasnt bad enough, then this was even worse. Gabriella came out in a off-shoulder silk dress. She wore brown seude brown boots that went right below her knees. Her hair was in wet curls, expect for her bangs which were blow-dryed and pushed to the side.

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked him looking at herself in the full length mirror.

Troy stared at her. It felt like the wind had just been knocked right out of his lungs. "Uh..."

Gabriella smirked. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. She kissed his jaw.

Troy was getting turned on. And it wasnt a good thing. With he perfectly toned bare shoulder revealing itself to him, and her kissing him like this; he was seriously turned on.

Gabriella leaned her head against his chest. "You look really hot today by the way."

Troy chuckled. "Oh, so now you call me hot."

Gabriella snuggled closer to him. "Hey, not my fault. You knocked the breath outta me."

_Same here._ Troy thought. He ran his fingers up her arm to her bare shoulder. How had he become so.. so..glued to her in a way? The girl he once hated since middle school! How had this happened? Oh, yeah one word _love._

"C'mon or else were gonna be late." Gabriella said standing up and offered Troy her hand.

Troy took her hand lifted himself to his feet and pulled her close to him.

Gabriella stared deeply into his eyes. His eyes peircing through her own. She felt Troy's hands cup both side of her face. She closed her eyes, then felt his warm lips press against hers. If kissing a guy like this made girls go crazy then you dont know how it felt kissing Troy. She was loosing her mind!

"Gabi!" Anna called.

Gabriella pulled away. "Yeah mom?"

"You up? Cus I gotta get going, and I need your help!" Anna said.

"Coming! Oh, and im bringing my stalker with me!" Gabriella called back as she heard her mom laugh.

Gabriella grabbed her purse and pulled Troy with her from behind.

"Hey Anna!" Troy called once they were downstairs.

"Ah, so this is the stalker?" Anna joked. "Hey Sweeties." Anna said kissing Gabriella on the forehead then Troy.

"Hey, Mom." Gabriella said. "Arent you lucky that you didnt have to come wake me up this morning?" Gabriella said staring at Troy while she said it.

"Hey, you were already up." Troy said smirking.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Where are you going mom?"

"Work. I have to meet up with some new agencies." Anna said stuffing paper into her suitcase. She looked at Gabriella. "Where are _you_ going?"

"School. Like my outfit?" Gabriella asked.

Anna flashed a smile at Troy. "Is she turning you on?"

Troy nodded his head sadly. "Yes."

"Mom!" Gabriella protested.

"Sorry hunnie, but im with Troy. See you lovebirds later." Anna said then walked down the halla and out the door.

Gabriella turned around and glared at Troy was was casually eating a apple. "Whaaat?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes again, and walked over to the mirror that was on the wall. She looked at herself. Her bangs were pushed to the side and her wet curls bounced everytime she moved. She jumped when she saw Troy's reflection behind her. He was so gorgeous. She still couldnt believe that he was all hers.

She watched him walk over to her. Gabriella breath got caught everytime he came closer. When he was _really_ close as in bodies touching eachother she began backing up against the wall. She looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. Gabriella kissed him back.

All her hormones shouted; HORNY! She always had negative thoughts whenever she kissed him. It was to hard to be with someone this hot that could probably kill girls.

"I really meant what I said back there." Troy said once they pulled back for air.

"What?" Gabriella asked breathless.

Troy leaned down and whispered into her ear,"You really are turning me on."

Gabriella let out an uneasy laugh. "Uh-huh so are you. So lets get to school before things get out of hand. Got it big boy?"

Troy laughed. "Yes mommy."

**At School.**

Gabriella was blushing fiercly. Her and Troy needed to talk if they were going to want her live. During the ride all they did was make out. When Troy was at a stoplight he would lean over to her and kiss her so passionalty Gabriella was about to tell him to turn abck to her house and they could continue there.

She got out the car, but gave him one more kiss. They got out and Troy came around and entwined his fingers with hers. Gabriella smiled, as they headed toward the school.

"Your too beautiful for me," Troy said and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Bite me."Gabriella joked.

"I'd love to, but maybe later."

Gabriella laughed, and shook her head.

**Inside School.**

People were staring as always. Troy had his arm draped around her shoulder and kept on kissing her face. Gabriella tried to look ask if she was doing something on her phone. But that wasnt helping at all. Maybe it really was the outfit.

"Aweee!!" Sharpay sqealed as the two came in view.

Gabriella was flushed and Sharpay wasnt helping at all. "Hey Shar."

"Yo Gabster." Chad greeted her. "Excuse me Troy, do you mind?"

Gabriella laughed. "Chaddy!" Gabriella exclaimed giving him a hug when Troy removed his arm.

"Sucker." Chad mouthed when Gabriella wasnt looking.

"Afro freak." Troy mouthed back.

Chad glared at Troy.

"So what took you guys so long?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked suddenly blushing again.

"I mean, we usually come early to talk, but you guys are late." Taylor frowned.

"Oh, Sorry. Outfit problems." Gabriella quickly said.

Troy scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Shut up." Gabriella said smacking him in his rock abs.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad laughed. "Too cute." They said in unison.

**BRIIINNGGGGGG!!!**

"Alright lets go guys." Troy said placing his arm around Gabriella's shoulders shoulders again.

This time Gabriella warpped one arm around his waist.

The five of them walked to homeroom where they caught up with the rest of the gang. While they chatted Troy _again_ showered kisses on Gabriella in the back of the room.

"Im gonna kill you." Gabriella murmmered. "If you get me detention.." Gabriella warned.

Troy laughed. "Good girl afraid to go bad?" Troy teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Loser."

"Im your loser." Troy said kissing her one more time.

"Alright! Take your seats everyone!" Ms. Darbus said when she entered the room.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella and sat down. Gabriella sat down besides him since they shared the same table. She gave him the 'dont even try to kiss me' look.

Troy nodded but couldnt keep the smile off his face. Gabriella shook her head, and stared ahead. Awhile later she felt a hand softly place on her bare thigh. Gabriella whipped her head at Troy. Her curls turning with her.

Troy smiled innocently. Gabriella's heart melted. "Get your hand off my thigh!" Gabriella hissed.

" is there something you and Troy would like to tell the class?" Ms. Darbus asked and all eyes turned to the couple behind them.

"Nope." Troy said. "I was just telling her how lovely your hair looked today. Right Brie?"

Gabriella heard aww-es when Troy called her Brie. Gabriella just nodded. Brie? She soo liked it.

"Why thank you Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darnys said as she patted her hair thoughtfully.

"Anytime." Troy said then removed his hand off Gabriella's thigh.

Gabriella smiled at him and mouthed, "Thanks."

Troy nodded in response.

**Troyella...**

Gabriella shut her locker and headed to the gym. She was gonna watch Troy at practice today since there wasnt any Scholastic practice today. She pulled out her Pink Stella lipgloss and glossed her lips. She checked her hair. Some of the curls were started to frizz, but she was alright.

Gabriella opened the doors to the gym. It closed really hard behind her.

"Shh, door!" Gabriella hissed.

What the heck? She was talking to the door for pete's sake.

"You okay Montez? Im sure the door didnt mean no harm to you." Chad joked.

"Ha-ha very funny!" Gabriella said saracastically. She walked onto the court. She looked at Troy who winked at her. She blew him a kiss. "Hi, Mr. Bolton."

"Ah, Hey Gabriella. How are you?" Jack asked her. "And please call me Jack."

"Okay Jack. Im great thanks you?" Gabriella asked poliety.

"Im fine thanks." Jack replied.

"Thats good." Gabriella smiled. "Hey Chaddy throw me a ball."

"What? are you gonna _try_ to shoot?" Chad challenged.

Everyone oo-ed. "Im not gonna try. Im show _you_ how not to_ try._" Gabriella shot back and everyone oo-ed louder.

"Yo, Troy your girl got tricks." Chad called to Troy.

"Lucky me." Troy said coming up besides Chad.

"Watch this." Gabriella told Troy to hold her books and bad. She walked to the middle of the court.

"Oh, man this is gonna be funny." Chad said crossing his arms.

Gabriella bended her knees and and through the ball into the air. _Swish._

Everyone looked at Gabriella wide eyed.

"What.." Jack began..

"The.." Troy began..

"FUCK?!" Chad ended.

Gabriella smiled and went to retrieve the ball. "Thanks boys thats all for today. So Chad, I am the _man_ right?" Gabriella joked.

Chad glared at her. "That was lucky."

Gabriella handed the ball to Troy. "Uh-huh sure. Ask me anytime and we'll see if it was just luck." Gabriella said.

Jack laughed. "Alright warm ups! Gabriella you staying?" Jack asked and and she nodded.

Troy smiled at her. "That was hot and very impressive." Troy told her. "He gave her a quick but meaningful kiss on the lips. "And do me a favor. _Stop_ turning me on."

Gabriella smiled flirtiously. "I'll try."

She turned and walked to the bleachers to where Troy had placed her stuff. She sat at the very top.

--

Gabriella waited for Troy, to change. She was sitting where she was. He had come to give her a kiss and told her to wait for him. Now she was texting a very angry Sharpay.

{**Bold Sharpay/**_Italics Gabriella_}

**Urgh! some one just flirted with my boyfriend!**

_Damn, Shar! Calm down much?_

**Me?! What if it was Troy huh? **

_Okay ur losing ur mind. I'd smack the bitch._

**Exactly. Where r u?**

_At the gym. Waiting for Troy 2 change._

**Awww!**

_Yahh. _

**Okie, ttyl! See you at lunch.**

_bye. xox_

Gabriella press the _End_ button on her Blackberry. She looked up and saw Troy making his way toward her. He looked even more breath taking since his her was soaked from practice. It fell sexily over his eyes. She watched him make his way to the top of the bleachers.

"Waited for me? Im surprised!" Troy said saracastically.

"Shut up." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

Troy put both of his hands to the wall. And leaned down to kiss her. Everytime he kissed her it was like kissing a angel. She was so soft, soo.._his._ He wanted to kiss every second. And espically since she looked majorly hot today. He wanted everyone to know that she was _**his.**_

Gabriella let her bad slid off her arm. She kissed him back. _Might as well. _She thought. She felt Troy pin her to the wall. Her was also careful, since they were on bleachers.

Jack walked onto the court and stopped when he saw his son and Gabriella caught up in some major liplock. Jack had to admit that he never seen Troy this happy before. Ever since he started dating Gabriella Troy's been dating Gabriella his grades been going up, hes been playing waay better, and he's just..happy.

"Alright you two, break it up." Jack shouted to the two who looked like they were about to rip off eachothers clothes any minute.

Troy yanked off Gabriella. He scratched behind his neck. "Hey..dad. Whats up?"

Jack shook his head walked away.

Troy was about to kiss Gabriella again when Jack said, "Troy!"

"Okay jeez."Troy said as Gabriella burst out laughing.

Then she frowned. "Troy you smudged my lipgloss!" Gabriella whined.

Troy laughed himself. "Welcome babe."

_**At Troy's....**_

"Mom! I'm home." Troy called with Gabriella behind him.

School had been so boring. He didnt see Gabriella til the end of the day. That was like living with basketball for years! But the Gabriella situation was worse. Way worse.

_**

* * *

AWEEEE?!!! SO MUCH TROYELLA CUTENESS!**_

_**lmfao. How did you guys like ittt? GOOD? AWESOME? BAD???**_

_**Review!!!!! x333.**_

_**AND ONE MORE THING....**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING PARTY ROCKERZ.**_


	17. HAPPY BDAY VANESSA

****Happy Birthday Vanessa Hudgens!!!**

Alright, all you guys know that its VANESSA'S BDAAY! Im so excitied, and she probably is too. ALRIGHT. All I wanna say is HAPPY BIRTHDDAAAY. Shes no longer a teen shes now an adult. 20TH! Woooowwww, lol.

I hope all goes well for her, because she is an awesome beautiful girl. lmfao I sound like my mom -__- But anyways she rocks and she will FOREVER be my rolemodel. MMhhmmm I WONDER what Zac got her ;) Dont youu?

Okay, see you later guys im really busy right now. Well im in Santa Barbra;) Its too hot here lol. But I gotta go AND ONE MORE THING, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**_XOXO GINA._**

**_ILY VANESSA. X3_**


End file.
